


[Fantastic Beasts] 闇黑怨靈的飼育法:筆記 (Gradence)

by snipeyozora



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora
Summary: 與闇黑怨靈一起住的安全部長日常。





	1. Chapter 1

今天魁登斯又在廚房裡爆炸了。

不是把廚房弄爆炸。

是在廚房裡爆炸。

 

房東太太氣喘吁吁上樓猛敲門時，廚房已經完美的恢復到平常的樣子......除了一些東西還在隔壁樓陽台上之外。

「晚安？有什麽事情是我能為您效勞的？」被拯救的丹恩啊。房東太太是個老人家，耳朵裡像是長了厚繭一樣的重聽，她竟然沒注意剛剛那聲聽起來像是瓦斯氣爆的炸裂聲。真是好極了。這棟公寓的住戶不多，而且沒有電梯。住在最頂樓的我擁有一點小優勢，除了居高臨下，擁有閣樓與頂樓空間外，就是沒什麽人會上樓來，除了貓，還有頂樓發出像是瓦斯氣爆或颶風吹翻屋頂聲響的時候。

「葛雷夫先生，小黑有來您這兒嗎？牠又亂跑了！」幸好房東太太不但重聽，神經也粗得跟鋼纜一樣，我答應她看到小黑會立刻通知她後，關上門回頭去找那些從屋子裡噴出去的任何物品，貓，還有受到驚嚇的魁登斯。

這次的災情比較小，除了震碎玻璃窗，整套骨瓷餐具，牆面只破了一半。從廚房噴出去的除了煎鍋跟咖啡壺外，還有剛好來討吃的，房東太太的貓。(牠只是喵——！地一聲飛到隔壁棟的陽台，被煎鍋蓋住，受到的驚嚇不輕，幸好那小頭蓋骨仍然完好，還可以挽救）確定附近沒人注意時，才把貓、咖啡壺跟鍋子帶回屋內，接著在屋裡尋找魁登斯的蹤影。

 

最近明明比較安定一些了......

 

最後，在儲藏櫃裡發現了魁登斯。真虧他能把成年男子的身體縮那麼小。貓在口袋裡大叫。

「噓。」

魁登斯的身體縮得更小了。

 

「廚房我修好了，要出來喝點熱可可嗎？」


	2. 熱可可

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「雙份巧克力，牛奶，融化的鮮奶油特製可可。」

「......我想你會想喝點熱的。」

厚厚的瓷杯裡冒著水蒸氣，裡面是巧克力色，咕嘟咕嘟冒著氣泡的香甜飲料。看起來像是熱可可。聞起來像是熱可可。上面還飄浮著白白的，看起來蓬軟而且烤過的棉花糖。

「葛雷夫先生，這個是......」

「雙份巧克力，牛奶，融化的鮮奶油特製可可。」

魁登斯捧起杯子，小口地啜了一口，泡泡細碎地消失，柔滑苦甜巧克力的味道，還有焦糖香氣，通過喉嚨時身體倏地暖和起來 …...舌上最先感覺到的是略苦的巧克力味道，接著是柔滑的奶油和焦糖味，還有很懷念的奶香。棉花糖在舌尖上融化的味道非常甜，但立刻又被巧克力的味道所取代，每一口都很甜，但好像又不太一樣，魁登斯覺得這一小杯飲料的味道就像是魔藥一樣，夢幻而豐富的味道。

其實魁登斯沒喝過熱可可，他聽說過，看過，可是今天是第一次喝。當然也沒喝過魔藥。但他還是不禁猜想，可可裡面加了魔法嗎？

「——好甜。」舔了舔嘴唇，囁嚅著。

「如果太甜不喜歡的話，不用勉強喝下去。」葛雷夫先生正在流理台邊沖咖啡，回頭望了魁登斯一眼，「你像是第一次喝熱可可。」

「......」就是第一次喝。

「裡、裡面有魔法嗎？」葛雷夫先生是魔力強大的巫師，光是手一揮，就能展現讓人驚訝不已的法術，這杯可可也是魔法變出來的嗎？

「...只有冒泡的效果是魔法，其他是我爺爺的配方口味，可能有點太甜了——」

「喜、歡。」很喜歡。這種不可思議的味道。

「......是嗎。」

魁登斯發現，雖然沒再說什麼，可是回過頭去的葛雷夫先生，背影肩膀微微地放鬆下來。


	3. 晚安

/晚安/

 

他睡不著。

魁登斯直到最近才知道，在自己半夢半醒精神恍惚時，體內存在的一種漆黑邪惡的東西，會一口氣湧出，連自己，周邊的一切，都能吞噬殆盡。

他不想變成那樣。雖然那能帶來瞬間的解脫。

什麼都不想，什麼都不管，將那些痛苦全都瘋狂傾注而出的片刻甚至帶來愉悅的感受。但接踵而至的是悔恨，還有恐懼。他不知道自己是否還能繼續保持自己的模樣......或者是，他的存在本身其實就只是一團不幸而漆黑的邪惡恨意、怨念，直達地獄底部。

莫蒂絲提嚇壞了的眼神，像是看到鬼魂，或怪物。

所以媽媽巴不得他這種怪物被吊死，被淹死，被燒死......是嗎。

為什麼媽媽要拋棄我。

為什麼媽媽要處罰我。

為什麼我要被生來在這個世界上——如果我根本不該存在的話。

他說我是特別的。

謊言太過美好，自己竟然信了。那些擁抱跟撫觸全都是欺騙。殘留在肌膚上的餘韻，只剩下絕望。

他不敢睡，可是好累，什麼都不管的解脫感引誘他閉上眼睛。

手指一鬆，書本從手邊滑到一旁。他知道那個東西想從身體裡出來，想要取代他，想要破壞他剩下的一切。

不，你早就什麽也沒剩下了。

媽媽。

妹妹。

家。

 

「魁登斯。」

 

沙啞低沉的聲音。

 

「魁登斯。」

 

那個冷酷的騙子就是這樣呼喚他的。

 

「魁登斯，魁登斯。」

 

騙子！

 

當漆黑的感情快溢出時，溫暖的觸感滑過臉頰。

「魁登斯，魁登斯，噓......」

「啊！」睜開眼睛，眼前是那個人——那張臉孔——

「啊啊、啊、」葛雷夫先生皺眉，放在額頭上那隻溫暖的手有些遲疑的抽回。

「我不該叫醒你......但你做了噩夢。」

……關於你的噩夢。

「你可能會需要多蓋條毯子，今晚很冷。尤其是閣樓房間。」葛雷夫先生帶了條厚毛毯，還有不知何時出現在他手邊的雪白毛巾、枕頭跟乾淨睡衣。「擦乾身體換了衣服再睡，要睡到何時都可以。書明天再看吧。」葛雷夫先生撿起了地上的書本，放置在床頭。

魁登斯這時才發現自己不知何時坐在床上睡著，全身都是冷汗，並且發抖著。

「......」這裡是葛雷夫先生的家。這是葛雷夫先生。真正的葛雷夫先生。而自己還是自己。魁登斯盯著自己蒼白的手指，發青的血管，裡面流動的液體不知道是不是黑的.......葛雷夫先生拿起毛巾，攤開，看起來有點兒生氣的樣子，最後只是把毛巾遞出。

「.......快點擦乾換衣服，否則會生病。晚安。」然後他像陣風似地離開了房間。

室內點了幾盞暖黃燈光，吹散了黑色的迷霧，房間裡一點也不冷。

魁登斯擦乾身體和頭髮，換上睡衣，回到被窩，蓋上毯子和棉被，他發現枕頭上是熟悉的香味。

來不及跟葛雷夫先生道晚安。

魁登斯重新閉上了眼睛。


	4. 傲慢的距離

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 葛雷夫從來都不是一個好相處的人。

葛雷夫從來都不是一個好相處的人。

他的部下敬畏他，他的主管信任他，甚至是依賴他，因為直覺敏銳，手腕俐落，他在魔國會中很快地爬到上位，是歷代魔法安全部門中最年輕的部長。

擅長處理重大魔法案件、情資掌握、追蹤與審訊難搞中的難搞的通緝巫師。來自上級對他的評價是：安靜、教養良好、深具洞察力與驚人的訊問本領，而且在黑魔法防禦以及行動攻擊法術上十分精準。「精準」這件事意味著他很難容許錯誤或失誤。他不只是嘴上嚴苛的主管......事實上他甚至不需開口，憑眼神與表情，部下就能自動自發。也因此，他任內的調查效率也是史上最高。團隊裡每個正氣師的能力逐年提升，當然，也與他能乾脆解除不適任者職務有關連。結果在魔國會造成了一個有點偏差印象：若不是菁英中的菁英，不近人情的波西瓦・葛雷夫根本不屑一顧。

雖不完全正確，但也相差不遠了。

他也沒打算要跟其他人相處多融洽，尤其每天面對的人三分之一是窮凶惡極的罪犯，三分之一是上層再上層的政治官僚，還要確定安全部各小組有在正確地運作。基本人際關係沒問題，可要繼續深入經營的感情對他來說是沒必要的麻煩。和周遭的人有距離感只是剛好罷了。

他是魔法安全部長，不是教育部或外交部。當然，不代表他不懂得社交。只是他不做多餘的事。所以，葛林戴華德——那個黑巫師不費吹灰之力利用了他的樣貌進入了魔國會。用安全部長的身份暢行無阻。取得任何他想要的資訊，進入到任何他想去的地方，沒人察覺。

「知道嗎，你實在是太棒了。全身上下毫無破綻，精通上級魔法，不說廢話，沒有不良習慣，單身，獨居，沒有家累，簡直是菁英公務員的典範......」

當時他根本無法回話，只能聽著葛林戴華德快樂地敘述他那一天做了什麼。

「......扮演你實在很輕鬆。聽說你擅長洞察人心——那你觀察過你的部下們那種景仰畏懼的目光嗎？天，那一定讓你自我感覺超良好，」葛林戴華德的變身魔法效果尚未褪去，這讓葛雷夫憤怒，眼前一陣目眩。葛林戴華德像是面鏡子一樣，讓他看清自己有多傲慢。

「了不起的部長，永遠高人一等的部長，不需要任何人什麼都能辦到的部長...，根本是神話一則嘛！高傲、專制、完美，安全部的國王陛下，我真喜歡這個角色。」

葛雷夫審訊過的罪犯非常多，聽過的大放厥詞從沒少過，但葛林戴華德所說的一字一句像把利刃，捅進他的心頭，胸口發痛，這一切都讓他噁心想吐。

葛林戴華德像是看穿他內心的目光，用他的臉孔，那雙眼睛......。

他不願看，卻也移不開視線。


	5. 我的客人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 即使現在他仍覺得應當守護下去。就算莫魔無知又有強烈的被害妄想。

魁登斯身上除了那套從破爛變得非常破爛的外出服外，孓然一身。

葛雷夫讓他脫了衣服、洗澡、換上浴袍、弄乾頭髮後，青年仍像個幽魂，而且瑟瑟發抖，眼神裡除了畏懼外，還有怨懟。

連猜都不必猜原因為何。想到這裡，葛雷夫曾被打斷的左腿就隱隱發疼。

葛雷夫並不瞭解魁登斯，相對的，魁登斯也不瞭解他。他唯一知道的是，葛林戴華德可能比他們兩個更加了解對方。

他讀過資料，他知道魁登斯這個莫魔——或爆竹，被一個不正常的反巫家庭收養，長期飽受養母精神和肉體的折磨，自己部內的金坦去跟監賽倫復興會數次後發現了這件事，無法自制地用魔法對付了他的養母，鬧出大事，因此還被踢出調查部。以上都是書面資料，還附上有自己簽名批准的調職令，彷彿他替蒂娜・金坦，和安全部完美地收了一個爛攤子一樣。

如果是他，會動用部內反濫用魔法與應對小組，讓他們快速封鎖現場，確保所有人被下遺忘咒確實忘記金坦的失態，拘捕金坦，在自己辦公室跟她談談自己職務上的過失以及什麼事情該做，什麼事情不該做，她得為了鬧出這麼大的醜聞負責。

他會先讓她停職反省一週，接著把她調到魔杖申管部，確保她——以及他部內的其他正氣師都不會再做這種不專業而莽撞的蠢事。

沒錯，「他」真的這麼做了。

幾乎相同的處理方式，甚至還能威恩並施地安撫激憤的金坦，讓她乖乖閉嘴接受處分。在魔法安全部中，沒人發現惡名昭章的黑巫師假冒了安全部最高長官。接著，假冒他身份的黑巫師在市裡幽暗的巷弄內勾搭——誘騙了這個飽受折磨的可憐年輕人，驅使他去尋找闇黑怨靈的宿主好加以利用。

給予他不切實際的希望，再用虛假的承諾哄騙，徹底利用之後，捨棄了他。直到強大到無法抑制的闇黑怨靈侵占了可憐男孩的心和身體。

不知為何這個男孩活下來了。或許是因為，他比自己所想的更堅強。（葛雷夫認為自己手下的正氣師雖然不是太令他滿意，可也並非草包，同時發動攻擊絕對致命）

他嘆了口氣，試著要拄起手杖從沙發上站起來——該死，柔軟的沙發反而讓他難以起身。但他還是悶哼了聲，用膝蓋與小腿的力量站起來，並挺直背脊。

發現青年伸出了顫抖的手，停在半空中。大概是想要扶他一把，但不知為何停著。「不用，我可以自己站起來。」葛雷夫皺著眉，沒好氣地說。

青年的頭垂得低低的，不知道在想什麽，但葛雷夫光看就感到心裡發悶。那些資料——那暗巷裡發生的一切——葛林戴華德可能待他更好。即使出發點是利用、欺騙。他應該要通報安全部的，或者是果斷地就地處分他，在他撿到這男孩的時候。一個精神不穩定的闇黑怨靈宿主，隨時可能會掀起大災難。但不知為何他沒這麼做，就這樣稀里糊塗地把他帶回家了。

而進入家門時，他才驚覺男孩是長久時間以來，第一個造訪他家的人類。除了定期來打掃的家庭小精靈，以及作為傳話信差的神奇鳥兒們外，他的私人公寓已經很久沒有客人了。

外頭仍然下著大雨。

「我......應該離開的。」青年囁嚅著，不安地揉著手指，臉色青白。

「離開這裡你能去哪？那個被你破壞殆盡的教會？」那兒根本比鬼屋還空洞。穿著一件浴袍？或是穿回那套被雨水打濕的破爛？還是說闇黑怨靈不畏寒冷？眼前的青年抖得跟風中的葉子一樣，讓葛雷夫心煩。

他不欠他什麽。可為什麽無法置之不理？把闇黑怨靈交給魔國會......交給安全部做「適當」的處置不就得了？

他終究整理了他用來觀星的閣樓小房間，作為青年暫時的棲身之地。青年明明怕他怕得要死，隨時像是要崩潰，對他的一舉一動（尤其是舉起魔杖時）都畏懼得不得了，卻搖搖晃晃地跟在他身後。

等他除去屋內的薄薄塵灰，弄出了棉被，枕頭後，葛雷夫揚了揚手，讓原本擱在寫字桌的書冊回到架上，「這房間先借給你。」葛雷夫實在也沒招呼過客人，只覺得自己爬上閣樓十分費力，令他懊惱。

現在的他若沒有手杖的輔助，連移動都困難。醫療部的人堅稱他人沒死已經萬幸，腿傷因為黑魔法的關係會好得稍慢，他們保證會恢復如初......他們做樂觀的評估，沒要他做最壞打算。葛雷夫嘆了口氣。「你就暫時當我的客人吧，」他不知為何自己這麼說，當青年驀地抬頭，露出一副快哭出的表情望著他，他更不明白自己幹嘛這麼說了。

「等我想好怎麼處理你的事之前......就先住著。」

「葛雷夫先生......您不怕，我嗎？」

他怕。

但他更不願他身上帶著闇黑怨靈在紐約街頭到處亂跑。那比放出一皮箱的怪獸更棘手......好吧，其實他也不太確定哪種比較糟。他半輩子保護巫師與莫魔和平共處的協約，即使現在他仍覺得應當守護下去。就算莫魔無知又有強烈的被害妄想。

於是他有了一個同居人，和葛林戴華德夢寐以求的闇黑怨靈住在一個屋簷下。


	6. 雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魁登斯從來都不曾瞭解葛雷夫。

魁登斯躺在床上，聽著窗外的雨聲。

床被溫暖，柔軟的深色浴袍也好溫暖，沐浴後淡淡的香氣在鼻尖繚繞。小小的閣樓房間鋪設木質地板，裡面有書架、寫字桌、地毯、座椅、檯燈，沉穩深色的壁紙，牆上貼著不知道哪里的地圖，以及星象圖，窗邊擺設著幾座望遠鏡他只在博物館看過類似的東西.......室內還有一張不大不小的單人床，而他正躺在上面。

像遊魂時所度過時間感很模糊，他不記得任何事情，也不知道遊蕩了多久，直到他回到了暗巷。和那個人見面的地方，他逃避一切時想要回去的地方，無論那裡有多麼陰暗寒冷，從天空落下的雨傾注在他的身上，他才發現自己變回了實體。

然後他遇見了那個男人。

由於太過悲傷混亂，他不知道這是真的還是假的，不知道是現實還是夢境，轉身就逃的時候撞進了男人懷中，男人幾乎要被他撞倒，但用手杖重新支起身體，另一手則是用力地把幾乎滑落在地上的他拉起。

溫暖有力的手掌撫過他的額頭，他眼裡進了雨水，一片濛朧，「魁登斯・巴波......。」低沉的聲音裡揉合著困惑，但此時的魁登斯沒有察覺，只是睜大著眼睛想努力看清面前的男人。

 

「……、葛雷夫先生……」

他發現，自己頭頂上的天空不再落雨。  
魁登斯從來都不曾瞭解葛雷夫。

即使在暗巷裡他——回想起某些片段，他就羞愧難當。他以為，他們是朋友。或者更勝朋友.......葛雷夫先生的溫聲安撫、對魔法世界的嚮往，是他在媽媽鞭笞下活下去的動力。他以為，自己能幫上葛雷夫先生的忙，以為能待在他的身邊。

以為......葛雷夫先生也喜歡著自己。

 

以為自己是特別的。

 

若是讓真正的葛雷夫先生知道，恐怕不會讓他進屋。他覺得自己欺騙了葛雷夫先生，但沒有勇氣說出那些不堪的事。板著臉跟他說話的葛雷夫先生非常嚴肅，甚至有點兒兇。他猜想，他一定覺得自己是個麻煩......那為什麽自己還能睡在這麼溫暖的床舖上呢？這張床雖然窄小，可是非常暖。比起廢教會的白色床被總是有點潮，有點冷，這張床上鋪的絨毯和被套觸感柔軟而暖烘烘的。

 

即使窗外雨聲連綿不絕。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他明明幻想過無數次脫離那座破敗教會，到別的地方生活的美夢，可是實際處在新環境的時候，卻也相當不安。這才第二天，他就想逃走了。

魁登斯沒有意識到他的嘴驚訝地張開了。

他吃驚到差點弄倒椅子，站起身時膝蓋磕到實木餐桌，桌子上所有東西都驚跳了一下，杯中還濺出幾滴水，暈染了餐墊。

雪白的餐盤緩緩地降落在桌上，沒錯，是降落。香腸、馬鈴薯泥、雞蛋、貝果、奶油、果醬、牛奶、紅茶、熱湯——葛雷夫先生竟然會做菜——像魔法一樣變出了豐盛的早點。不是像魔法一樣，是真的魔法。

「坐好，快好了。」葛雷夫輕輕揮舞魔杖，準備著兩人份的食物。準備兩個人的餐點比一個人的簡單，若是只有一人份，他連魔杖都懶得用，通常喝杯咖啡就好了。

銀製湯匙、刀叉一根一根在桌上排序放好，茶壺自動地在半空中傾斜，往杯子裡注入琥珀色的茶湯，緩緩旋轉著降落在魁登斯面前。葛雷夫今早穿的是燙得筆挺的白襯衫，黑色的背心，魁登斯望著葛雷夫頭髮梳理整齊的後腦勺，覺得跟昨天的服裝並無二致。葛雷夫先生的衣服似乎是清一色的黑，跟白。

葛雷夫拄著手杖回到了餐桌邊，在青年的正對面坐下。他睨了眼魁登斯面前有些擺歪的的小銀叉，小銀叉像是有生命似地抖了下，立刻乖乖擺正來，魁登斯在座位上縮了起來，又驚訝又好奇。

他回想起葛雷夫先生帶他去餐廳吃晚餐的事——桌上即將凋萎的康乃馨變成鮮紅而美麗的花朵.......那一晚葛雷夫先生對他說了很多關於魔法的事，讓他好生嚮往。只要幫他辦成事，他就會教他怎麽使用魔法......他就能脫離媽媽，遠離讓他痛苦的地方。然後......

「快點吃，」不然茶跟食物都要冷了。「今天還有很多事得做。」葛雷夫把他的魔杖擱在餐桌上，就在他的手旁。

「好、好的、」魁登斯忍不住多瞄了一眼那支筆直的黑檀木魔杖，捧起了茶杯啜著杯裡有些涼掉的茶。葛雷夫端起自己的早餐茶杯，嚐了一口，皺起眉頭。沖太久了，很澀。

「還是別喝...、」但魁登斯已經全喝下去了，他露出一個不知道自己又做錯什麼事的悲哀表情，搖頭晃腦了一下，接著悽楚地低下頭去。

「喝下去就算了，」葛雷夫放下自己的茶杯，「是不是很澀？我說味道。」他大概是太久沒自己泡茶了，掌握力變差......或者是，他還沒有完全收回魔杖的主導控制力——一想到此，葛雷夫心裡就覺得不是滋味。

「是......有點兒......」苦苦的，可是茶葉味道很香。他沒喝過那麼好喝的紅茶。「但是、很好喝，我沒喝過這麼好喝的紅茶、真、的......」他越說越小聲，他覺得自己沒說謊，可是葛雷夫先生的表情實在很嚴峻，彷彿不會相信他的話一樣。他聽到對面餐桌傳來一聲輕嘆，「萬一餐點太鹹或太生什麼的，你不用勉強吃下去，我來泡咖啡。」

豐盛的餐點每一樣都很好吃，魁登斯甚至覺得自己可以全部吃光，連盤子一起。他意識到這是自己數日以來的第一餐。而葛雷夫先生正在手動磨咖啡豆這件事也好奇妙，他以為葛雷夫先生會用魔法煮咖啡。爐上細嘴咖啡壺的水正在滾動，發出咕嘟咕嘟的聲響，葛雷夫先生手杖擱在餐桌邊，他斜倚著流理檯面，單手持咖啡水壺在粉上注入熱水的模樣令魁登斯看呆了。挽起袖子襯衫下方的手臂肌肉線條看起來很有力......魁登斯想起他在暗巷裡就是被這雙手臂拉起來的。

 

等待咖啡的時候，葛雷夫回過頭，不偏不倚地對上了魁登斯好奇的視線。魁登斯把盤子上的食物都吃光，吃得太急了臉上跟嘴邊還有奶油的痕跡。像個小孩子似地。葛雷夫沒意識到自己踱步過去伸出手，用手帕抹去了魁登斯嘴角上的奶油。魁登斯全身緊繃，身子抽搐了一下，緊張閉上眼閃躲他伸過去的手，喉頭還發出了嗚噎聲——他以為自己會打他？「對不起、對不、」魁登斯不知道自己為什麼要道歉，只是緊緊閉上眼睛。

葛雷夫嘆了口氣，放下手帕，「臉上沾到東西了。」看到青年的臉從蒼白發青倏地變紅，一臉驚惶的模樣，開始覺得自己是不是做錯了什麽......

或許從一開始他就錯了吧。

 

//

 

魁登斯沒有半件可穿的衣服，所以暫時都穿自己的衣裳。問題是，自己的衣服全是訂制，穿在一個瘦弱身板的青年身上顯得大了許多。

魁登斯手腳細長，褲管和袖長還略短了些。他拿出外出服要他換上時，魁登斯唯唯諾諾地不願當著他的面更衣，直到他沒有耐性地說出若不自己動手換，他就直接幫他換——魁登斯才極其緩慢地脫下上衣。魁登斯身上深深淺淺，布滿了皮帶抽打的痕跡。淡紅的疤、暗紅褐色的傷跡在青白的肌膚上交錯。即便葛雷夫讀過魁登斯全部資料，但親眼目睹施暴留下的痕跡仍然震撼。他自己身上也留有許多傷痕，但是那是任務、工作，以及黑巫師所造成的職業傷害。那女人瘋狂的程度遠超過想像。

這個青年……只不過是個孩子。只因他可能有巫師血統，就要遭受這種虐待？巫師界也不乏喪心病狂的混球，可是這種莫魔的病態更是一手造成了闇黑怨靈的壯大。若不夠堅強，他甚至不可能活到現在。

「全都是那女人打的？」魁登斯遲疑地輕點頭，雙手遮掩著上身。那兩條細瘦手臂是能遮住多少傷痕？葛雷夫思索著他會用的治癒咒語，一面握起青年的手，但他立刻同時想到了另一個男人的行為，於是他只是安撫似地摸過手掌上的傷痕，「……會慢慢好起來的。先換好衣服，等會兒一起出門。」

魁登斯還以為葛雷夫先生已經失去耐心，自己惹他不高興了，但又好像不是那麼回事。當葛雷夫先生觸摸他的手時，他以為葛雷夫先生會施展魔法，像過去無數次那樣——可是只是輕輕地，手指劃過手心。

 

魁登斯的手心溫熱了起來。

 

//

 

今天他們去了梅西百貨，葛雷夫幫魁登斯買了生活必需品，還有數套衣服、內衣、鞋襪、帽子。葛雷夫先生看起來討厭逛街。魁登斯沒有像這樣逛過百貨公司，以前在附近發傳單時，他偷偷觀察過，每個在裡面購物的人看起來都好快樂......時近聖誕節，百貨公司的大廳裝飾了很大的聖誕樹，上面掛滿繽紛的彩帶和閃亮的燈飾，像寶石一樣閃閃發光。

葛雷夫先生即使需要手杖輔助，走路仍然很快，自己慌忙跟在他身後，一家一家店鋪選購著衣服鞋帽。葛雷夫先生讓他挑衣服，可是他無法決定自己適合哪種，更不敢看物品的標價。在第二家店之後，葛雷夫先生決定讓店員給建議，試穿後立刻決定要買或不買。或許是因為葛雷夫先生看起來身份高貴而且花錢慷慨，店員們非常熱情，一向被當成空氣的自己也備受禮遇。

「您的公子身高夠高，穿這件外套一定很搭......」男裝店的店員絮絮叨叨地拿出好幾件大衣，裝模作樣地在魁登斯身上比劃。聽到店員誤會的言論，葛雷夫先生居然面無表情沒有否認，只是催促店員趕快替魁登斯試裝。

「覺得如何？穿起來舒服嗎？」

「喜歡嗎？」

「幫我們包起來。」葛雷夫先生在百貨公司裡只說這幾句話。如果試穿後看起來太糟，他連話都懶得說，只會「嗯。」皺眉，搖頭，然後揮揮手讓他直接換別套。才半天的時間，魁登斯跟葛雷夫兩人手上就都是袋子和盒子。葛雷夫先生趁沒人注意時，把買來的東西全都放進了公事包內。

「會餓嗎？已經很晚了。」葛雷夫收好東西後，把魔法公事包交給了他拿。皮革的公事包有點兒沉，不過比剛剛大袋小袋的輕鬆多了。

魁登斯搖搖頭，表示還好沒那麼餓，葛雷夫只是默默地領著他在街上走。拐彎——直走——右轉——經過商店街和咖啡舖子，他們去一家小餐館吃晚餐。

魁登斯發現葛雷夫先生本人非常沉默。除了點菜，吃飯的途中也沒有可聊的話題。魁登斯注視著桌上花瓶裡插的白色花朵，想起那朵鮮豔綻放的魔法紅花。

葛雷夫觀察坐在他面前發愣的青年，察覺他凝望著花朵許久。「花怎麼了嗎？」

「......沒、沒什麽、只是......您，那個......」魁登斯不知道該怎麽坦白，侷促不安。

「……那個人做了什麼對嗎？」葛林戴華德顯然有意無意地常在魁登斯面前施展一些魔法的小伎倆，「讓花綻放？把花朵變成別的東西？」

「葛雷夫先生那時候、」魁登斯知道自己說錯了，「對不起。」您不是他。

「葛林戴華德做了什麽？」想深入了解葛林戴華德的手段，只能靠魁登斯說出來才行。

「一朵......花，我從沒看過那麼美的紅色花朵，鮮紅色的，邊緣像是灑上金粉一樣的花......」魁登斯所描述的恐怕是——葛雷夫抿緊嘴唇，像是在生悶氣，又像是在思考什麼，接著他伸出了手，在魁登斯衣領上的釦眼別上一朵小小的花苞。

葛雷夫幾乎要開始嘲笑自己，為何這麼做，他想證明什麼？可當他看到魁登斯睜大眼驚奇的模樣，又覺得挺滿意的。晚餐結束後，葛雷夫決定直接用隨行現影回到自家附近，免了招車的麻煩。

魁登斯以為自己五臟六腑都要翻了過去，幸好只有一點點不適。進家門後葛雷夫要魁登斯自己整理買來的衣服，自己則是待在起居室批閱一些公文與調查資料。

魁登斯小心翼翼地把扣眼上的白色花苞取下，雖然是朵樸素的小花，但味道十分清香。他決定找個杯子裝點水，讓它可以多活幾天。

最後他找了只茶杯，把花朵養在裡面。床舖上現在滿是商店的盒子跟紙袋，魁登斯一一拆開，苦思衣服要放在哪里。昨天換洗的衣服都是放在脫衣間，葛雷夫先生說他來處理......然後就沒下文了。（究竟是誰幫忙洗衣服？想到有人洗他的衣服他就發窘。）或許他該問清楚葛雷夫先生可以在哪兒洗衣服。

他明明幻想過無數次脫離那座破敗教會，到別的地方生活的美夢，可是實際處在新環境的時候，卻也相當不安。這才第二天，他就想逃走了。他沒有挨餓受凍，沒有人用鄙夷的視線看他，還跟葛雷夫先生住在一個屋簷下。就怕這是自己不切實際的夢境，如果醒過來一定很痛苦。

 

葛雷夫先生的手指只是輕巧地做了個手勢，小小的花苞便在他手中出現，彷彿他才剛從清晨花園摘下一樣。

魁登斯凝視著在玻璃茶杯中的花朵，久久無法移開視線。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「葛雷夫部長，何不在家休養？才經過幾天而已，你那可不是中個不痛不癢的惡作劇小咒語。」

波西瓦・葛雷夫踏入魔國會總部時，大家都露出一臉不可置信的表情。

「部長......！主席不是讓您放假休養嗎？」

「您還好嗎？」

「很高興見到您，可是......」

「您怎麼不在家休息？」大家的表情活像是看到他從墳墓裡爬出來一樣，這讓葛雷夫覺得有些尷尬。還有，他現在可不是部長，安全部長職位現在是由皮奎里主席暫代。那個事件才過了兩週半，精確計算的話是十七天。他在葛林戴華德被捕後立刻被救出，他們找出了被囚禁在魔國會大樓沒人使用的密室中的他。正確來說是伍爾沃斯大樓跟魔國會本部間的一個空間夾縫，魔國會內部有層層安全保護的咒語，無法使用現影術或消影術，大樓可就不是了。（這方面他們後來補強了安全漏洞，徹底清查了伍爾沃斯大樓其他可能的安檢死角）

他甚至還得感激葛林戴華德告訴他們自己被囚禁的地點，否則他可能死在那密室裡還沒人發現。葛林戴華德很難不與大家分享他的傑作，若沒人知道他他大概會憋出病來。他真該送封信給鄧不利多，跟他討論一下這件事。

進入電梯，「小紅，到主席辦公室。」

「葛雷夫部長，何不在家休養？才經過幾天而已，你那可不是中個不痛不癢的惡作劇小咒語。」

「謝謝寶貴意見。」

 

皮奎里主席看起來並不特別驚訝，因為她所認知的波西瓦・葛雷夫就是個工作狂，出現在這根本不奇怪。「我不是讓你放年假？葛雷夫。」他的年假可以讓他從現在起放到明年聖誕節。

「部長，您怎麼......」辦公室裡剛好金坦也在，她一如以往的不會看場合裝樣子，瞧她倒抽口氣彷彿他從重症病房裡逃亡出來似的，「您腳傷還沒好呀！醫療部的治療師說您得靜養！」

「謝謝妳的關心，我靜養十五天了，覺得再躺下去會長出草來，他們已經讓我出院。」

「什麼事，葛雷夫？若只是來打招呼的話就不用多禮了。還是你有重要的事情想談談？」

「葛林戴華德還關押在我們這嗎？」

「是的。」

「我想見他。」

「審判時會傳你當證人，屆時你會見到他的。」

「讓我見他，我有疑問想釐清。」他讀了葛林戴華德被捕時的資料，也親身嘗過那個苦頭，葛雷夫隱約感到事情哪裡不對勁，但還不知道是什麽。他想進一步確認。

「我們已經解除葛林戴華德的武裝，只要在重犯隔離房區域裡就無法使用任何魔法，葛林戴華德再怎麼有本事也插翅難飛。你是本案關係人，不該讓你貿然接觸犯人。」

關係人......，是了，他還是第一次站在受害者立場。住院的那幾天安全部還派人問他一大堆惱人問題，可恨的是葛雷夫知道那些惱人問題還都是必要問題，若是他也會問。讓他惱火的就是，他變成受害人了。從追捕犯罪者的獵人，變成被捕獵宰割的受害人。

葛林戴華德留他一命，讓他面對這種苦痛。

「主席，葛林戴華德絕對沒那麼輕易束手就擒，除了解除武裝之外，甚至不該讓他說話——」聰明的罪犯往往最可怕的不是魔法能力，而是操控人心的手段。

「我知道你的擔憂，我們找了部門裡幾個最傑出的正氣師輪流看守他，夠嚴密了。」

「還是讓我見見他吧。多一道確認，比較心安。」除了想得到闇黑怨靈之外，他還想得到什麽？

「好吧，但不許超過規定時間。規矩你懂的。」

進到重大魔法刑犯的牢室，裡面陰森的氣氛令人感到無比壓迫。一踏入這空間，不論是有無魔杖，魔法都不能施展，是塊徹底封死巫師力量的空間。

「噢，看看是誰來了，」葛林戴華德心情看起來極好，把兩坪見方的籠子住成像是高級飯店一樣。他白金色的頭髮梳理得整整齊齊，除了灰色囚服太過樸素之外，他看起來仍然很好。「我心愛的波西瓦。腿還疼嗎？」

「不勞費心。」葛林戴華德開口說話時，自己的左腿就刺疼了起來——葛雷夫試圖冷靜地說服自己，這只是錯覺。「說出你真正的目的，葛林戴華德。闇黑怨靈只是其中之一吧？」

葛林戴華德拉下了嘴角，「一群無知的蠢蛋，那種模樣才是值得運用的完美型態，白白浪費了一個悲慘的孩子。」他毫無誠意地浮誇表現出自己的失望，葛雷夫抑制著無名怒火，避免自己陷入負面情緒中。

葛林戴華德是故意要激怒他，若他真的被激怒就中計了。「你只是在利用一個孩子的不幸。」葛雷夫冷著臉，雖然他還未親眼目睹過闇黑怨靈的實體，可是闇黑怨靈造成各處的破壞殘骸、那一頁頁調查報告中死去人們的臉孔，他反覆讀過無數次。

「至少我給予了那不幸男孩一點美夢——喔不對，是你，尊貴而偉大的上級正氣師，波西瓦・葛雷夫，當我是你的時候，他是如此景仰我，想變得像我們一樣，躋身偉大巫師的行列中......可惜他是可悲的爆竹，注定學不成魔法，你知道最後他在我的懷裡哭得有多慘嗎？那沒用的蠢樣真是不忍看，不過化為闇黑怨靈倒是挺超出我期望的水平......也不枉我浪費那麽多時間在他身上。」

「你這卑劣小人、」

「只是為了更遠大的理想努力罷了。我不會因為一點小小失敗就裹足不前。為了與愚蠢麻瓜們共存就禁錮自我，未免太不值。」

葛雷夫想反駁時，外門打開了，進來的是這一輪值班的正氣師，「部長，時間差不多了。」對方善意提醒著。

「親愛的波西瓦，我們下次再聊吧。別讓我等太久囉？才幾天而已，我就在這單人套房想念起能跟你獨處的時光了。」

葛林戴華德笑了起來，愉快的、恣意地笑著。直到門掩上後，葛雷夫都還覺得，那笑聲如影隨形地跟隨在他身後。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魁登斯以為，他已經能夠控制闇黑怨靈了。應該說，體內的闇黑怨靈能量已經轉弱了才對......他發現自己天真得可笑。  
> 他只是媽媽對巫術反感的延伸副產物。即使他住在真正的巫師家裡，也無法改變這個事實。

魁登斯以為，他已經能夠控制闇黑怨靈了。應該說，體內的闇黑怨靈能量已經轉弱了才對......他發現自己天真得可笑。  
他只是媽媽對巫術反感的延伸副產物。即使他住在真正的巫師家裡，也無法改變這個事實。

他什麽也不是。

他甚至還害死了議員。

害死了媽媽。

還傷害了妹妹──

今天早上醒來下樓時，沒看到葛雷夫先生，魁登斯敲了每個房間的門，葛雷夫先生似乎不在家裡。魁登斯找過起居室、餐廳、廚房後，開始一一敲起沒進去過的房間門，一面轉開門鎖，一面心裡充滿罪惡感。葛雷夫先生沒有允許他偷看他的房間。可是他還是有點兒好奇。

有個房間裡頭鋪著地毯，正中央有張雙人床，深藍色的被套，銀灰色襯邊，跟自己房間裡的寢具相似的款式，床單整整齊齊沒有皺摺，彷彿全新沒人睡過。看起來很沒有生活的感覺……自己的閣樓小房間還比較像是有人使用。魁登斯意識到，自己現在睡的房間裡那些書本、筆記、望遠鏡，是葛雷夫先生的興趣也不一定。

樓下的房間多半整齊地像是辦公場所，機能性大過生活感。盥洗間就是盥洗，餐廳廚房就是吃飯，臥室就是睡覺，類似這種感覺。當他打開臥室旁邊的房間......那是一間書房，裡面有一座又一座的書櫃。

「小賊！賊東西！」有個像是從地獄傳來的低沉兇惡聲音在他站到書桌旁時響起。

「嗚！對、不起、我不是故意的……」魁登斯縮起肩膀，驚惶地環視房內。

「你好大的膽子竟敢闖入巫師的書齋、啊......慢著，你是個莫魔嗎？不能放過你！我要把你當成點心吃掉！」

「我、那個......」魁登斯發現講話的是一座奇特的齜牙咧嘴黑色野獸，牠弓起身，站在離桌邊最近的檀木櫃子上，鬃毛到長長蛇尾都是漆黑，銀色的利爪，眼睛則是琥珀色的，野獸蓄勢待發像是要從櫃子上跳過來咬斷他喉嚨似地。「我是魁登斯、魁登斯・巴波。抱歉，我在找葛雷夫先生......」

「他出門了！所以我可以吃掉你！」

「啊啊啊、不、請別——請原諒我、」魁登斯著急地不知該如何是好，在他跌跌撞撞嚇得後退時，手掃過了桌面，桌角的一疊深綠色卷宗掉落在地上，裡面的東西散落一地。

「對不起、」

「......騙你的。啊啊，糟糕，弄亂了啊。」野獸維持著原來蓄勢待發的姿勢，但低沉的聲音變得懶洋洋的。

「咦？」魁登斯這才發現，跟他說話的是一座雕像。會說話的雕像？「我不會餓，而且你看起來好難吃啊。你就是葛雷夫撿回來的爆竹？你聞起來就是個沒什麽天賦的傢伙呢。」野獸慵懶地甩著尾巴，說道。

「......爆、竹......」他聽過這個字。雖然他不是完全明瞭爆竹的意思，可它恐怕就是個令人失望的字眼。

「地上的資料趕快撿起來呀，晚點葛雷夫回來肯定會發火的！爆竹！」

「好、」魁登斯跪在地上撿拾散落的紙張，有種似曾相識的感覺，然後他發現了剪報、賽倫復興會的傳單、檔案照片——被扯碎的競選布旗、撞碎的水晶吊燈、尖叫的人們、裂開的地面、像是被轟炸過的地鐵站、以及死人的臉孔。蕭先生。媽媽。崩塌的屋墚壓在雀絲娣身上。他們都死了。是被自己害死的。而自己應該也會死，變成那種怪物，然後死掉。「嗚嗚、」眼淚無法停止下來，滴落在綠色的卷宗上。

「唉？哭什麼呢？慘劇又不只有這一樁......」黑色的雕像轉動眼珠子，喃喃低語。而魁登斯聽不清楚了。悲傷的氣息讓闇黑怨靈再度奪走了他的心。

叮！書桌上表示魔法危險指數的警鐘發出了聲音。

紅色。

危機指數：高。

「——————……！」

「……！！」

魁登斯什麼也沒聽見。

沒聽見凱米拉的叫聲，也沒聽見葛雷夫的咒罵。屋子激烈地搖晃，彷彿地震。

「……！」

「瑟西的紅髮呀！闇黑怨靈！！」

「茉......，搞什麼！」

「葛雷夫！你讓宿主住在家裡！？」

「這裡是我家！......魁登斯！」

 

魁登斯幾乎要喘不過氣來，他跪倒在被翻倒書桌邊，哭泣著。他好像聽到了葛雷夫先生的聲音。

「老天啊爆竹宿主哭鼻子啊！老子嚇到快尿褲子！」

「凱米拉閉嘴，」葛雷夫才剛回到家就發現整棟樓都在搖晃，書房是魔法加蓋的區域，所以從屋外是看不出來的，大步踏入書房，裡面呈現半毀的狀態——沉重的檀木家具翻倒，文件、檔案、筆跟墨水瓶全都落在地上，而他書房裡的雕像凱米拉在那邊大呼小叫，闇黑怨靈像是密集的黑霧，或是蟲子，掀倒了屋內的東西，不斷撞擊牆面跟窗戶。

葛雷夫毫不猶豫地揮動魔杖，除了防禦咒之外，也試著發射捕捉用的鎖鏈咒語。通常對捕捉犯人有用，但發狂躁動的闇黑怨靈？沒用。得想想辦法。最後他發射了一個非常大的泡泡，裹住闇黑怨靈。泡泡裡面比室溫低，通常作為溫和的隔絕空間，魁登斯......闇黑怨靈在裡面翻滾、沸騰、衝撞一會兒後，逐漸聚攏回實體。

泡泡落到地毯上破裂後，恢復人形的魁登斯跪在書桌邊哭泣。地上是紐約事件調查報告的卷宗。

 

葛雷夫左腿仍有些不便，還是撐著手杖在魁登斯身邊蹲下，這行為讓他悶哼了聲。「把臉擦乾淨來，」他掏出手帕，讓魁登斯拿著。

「葛雷夫先生，您......回來了、我不是故意要、闖進您的書房的......對不起、」自己沒經過允許進入書房、翻倒了重要文件、體內的闇黑怨靈再度失控，這讓他驚慌不已。

「......我回來了。」葛雷夫剛剛內心已經咒罵了許多連他祖先都不忍聽的髒話，可是一看到回復到人形的魁登斯發抖得厲害，又有些不忍。「怎麽搞的？我才出門不到半天。」地上一排糟殃的資料、書本、文具。幸好一些精密的儀器在防護嚴密的櫃子裡，沒被破壞。

有的東西即使用修復咒也無法修到完全好。青年的心也是。

「對不起、我、我真的很抱歉......」葛雷夫有些不耐，他沒有信心自己能足夠小心，不去觸發魁登斯的傷痛。（更不要說，葛林戴華德利用了他的外貌操控了這個青年多時，這真是糟透了）讀過的資料讓他知道魁登斯一直都是活在恐懼之下，不是數天、不是數月，而是幾乎一輩子那麼長。

魁登斯的鼻涕眼淚淌在臉上，低著頭嘴裡反覆喃喃道歉著，「噢，這個爆竹麻煩精光哭就會哭衰吧！會帶來壞運氣！」背後的凱米拉用老古板的語氣說。

「凱米拉閉嘴。再讓我聽到你發出聲音，就不要怪我用緘默咒。」上一次他對凱米拉下緘默咒是因為它一直模仿老葛雷夫的口氣講話——對，就是他父親。葛雷夫不得不承認學得很像，就像剛剛那句。

「這不公平！我要到何時才能講話！？」凱米拉抗議。

「我離開房間後。現在，閉嘴。」凱米拉識趣地閉上嘴，只是在櫃子上不愉快地拍動自己的蛇尾。「……魁登斯，等下我們把房間收拾好。接著我會告訴你哪些東西是你可以碰，哪些是有危險的東西，生活用品該去哪裡拿，以及在這個家裡有需要的話要找誰。」葛雷夫拄著手杖，站起身。

「還有，我得給你這個。」葛雷夫伸出手，拉起跪在地上的魁登斯後，從口袋裡拿出了一件物品交給他。

魁登斯攤開手掌接過，是一串鑰匙。「這是你的鑰匙，這個家的鑰匙。」他可以擁有這裡的鑰匙？魁登斯不可置信地抬頭，葛雷夫沒有特別表情，像是普通的房東交給房客鑰匙的模樣。

有三把鑰匙。

「看起來很普通的這支，是公寓樓下大門的鑰匙。這棟莫魔公寓——莫魔就是指不會魔法的一般人，你應該很了解怎樣和一般人相處，這棟公寓裡面的鄰居有一半以上的人都不在紐約，多半都在外面做生意，你如果進出公寓有看到鄰居，要記得若無其事地打招呼。我們的房間是六樓，其他住戶還在討論要不要加蓋電梯，但是六樓只有我們住，其他人不太會上來，除了房東太太。這一把是家裡的鑰匙；這一把是樓下信箱的鑰匙——你每天早上起床盥洗換好衣服後，去一樓信箱拿信跟報紙，知道嗎？」葛雷夫先生大概說了這三天以來最長的句子。他想。

「知道。」魁登斯拿到的三把鑰匙，用深藍色的緞帶綁在一起，金屬被體溫熨得溫暖，魁登斯緊緊地握住。

「好，那先把這裡給清乾淨吧。」葛雷夫揮動魔杖，綠色的卷宗咻——啪地把每張文件、照片聚集在一起，回到桌面。「魁登斯，那些地上的書撿起來，放回書櫃。如果有想看的書可以跟我說。其他的我來收拾。」

地上有好幾本被掃落在地的，封面看起來就很奇怪的精裝魔法書，也有很普通的文學、數學跟科學書籍，甚至還有平裝小說。魁登斯一一撿起，試圖依照同樣的排列規則放回架子上。四周有許多物品飄浮著，各自飛回原來的位置安好如初。除了墨水瓶空了，幾本書封破了，裂開的窗玻璃和牆面壁紙都修復一新。葛雷夫拍了拍手，幾樣東西都自動擺得整齊，「大部分的書可以借去讀；有些書沒有經過專業訓練的人打開可能會發生危險——書封有鎖鏈的就別碰。沒做好準備的話，有些書甚至一翻開會有盲目的危險性，要特別注意。」

他抽出一本叫做《北美魔法史》的書本，「這是學校基本教材……你上過學麼？魁登斯。」

「有的，先生。」他點頭，可是他的功課並不好，也從沒讀過任何跟魔法相關的書本。「......是、巫師學校的書？」

「是的，伊法魔尼學院。有興趣的話先讀這本吧！」葛雷夫把《北美魔法史》交給他。

「我真的可以讀......嗎？」

「英文閱讀沒問題的話就可以。」葛雷夫領著他離開書房。「我不在時可以使用書房，別碰那些卷宗。那些都是調查資料或重要公文，裡面的內容可不適合你看。」

比方說血淋淋的現實。魁登斯難過地想。

 

葛雷夫重新介紹了公寓的設施。以及生活的規章。  
魁登斯發現，葛雷夫家裡的規矩其實很少。比起他以前的家。葛雷夫只要求魁登斯早上拿信跟報紙，進房間前要敲門，外出記得鎖門。

「......我可以、外出嗎？」魁登斯怯怯地問。結果得到了一句「為什麽不可以？」的反問。體內那團漆黑的東西明明像是不定時炸彈。

「那個......我......有的時候會失去控制......」葛雷夫沉默地望著他。魁登斯不敢抬頭正眼看葛雷夫先生的表情，但實實在在感覺到他的視線。

「確實是個問題。」葛雷夫嘆氣。而且他並沒有向魔法安全部報備這件事。可是不知怎地他覺得向上呈報不是個好方法，尤其是安全部已經確認殲滅了有害的闇黑怨靈後。他現在可是違反了幾十條規矩，收留一個宿主。從他升職以來好像就沒有違反過什麽規定了。（還沒升到部長前他可就無法保證了）

還是該跟瑟拉菲娜報備一下。但不會是現在。「你知道那個東西是什麽嗎？叫做『闇黑怨靈』的物質。」葛林戴華德想要得到的東西。紐特・斯卡曼德在研究的奇異東西的其中之一——葛雷夫想，闇黑怨靈是一種症狀，就像發高燒一樣，強烈的併發症侵蝕著宿主讓他們邁向衰弱死亡。魁登斯搖頭。他現在看起來就像是剛發過一場高熱的模樣，腳步虛浮搖搖欲墜。

「那是一種遠古的物質，在以前人們認為魔法很可怕——不知道力量從何而來，也不知道怎麼妥善使用那種力量——其實現在莫魔們也差不多這樣，明明敢使用比魔法誇張的科技，卻仍然害怕魔法。這種物質在有魔法天賦卻不被允許使用、被壓抑的孩童身上潛伏，一點一點累積，然後……」葛雷夫握緊拳頭，接著啪地攤開手心，「宿主通常活不過十歲......你知道那有多難熬。」

「......所以我、會死嗎？葛雷夫先生？」

「我不知道。」葛雷夫也不了解這種物質是否會消散，是否會持續侵蝕身心下去、心靈創傷與人格扭曲是否能被治癒，但他確定這很困難。如果人格跟心理都能成功轉變，那麼巫師監獄裡人人都能改過自新。而且也從沒有研究如何消除闇黑怨靈，或者是有宿主與怨靈分離的成功案例。斯卡曼德——也失敗了不是嗎？宿主沒能活成。男孩的臉孔些微地扭曲，露出悲傷的神色。

 

「......但是你已經堅強地存活到現在。」或許你能擺脫那闇影也不一定。

 

「我不知道……自己能不能……」

「我的建議是，你最好假設自己能。」不論做不做得到，「......你可以嘗試。」葛雷夫說得保守，但聽在魁登斯的耳裡卻像是一種肯定。魁登斯點頭，用袖子抹去了眼淚。

 

葛雷夫試圖努力回想自己十八九歲的時候，是什麼樣子，以及跟旁邊的人相處得如何。噢，他就是個目標明確的混帳傢伙。想要使用更厲害的魔法，想要成為比開創新時代的爺爺以及守護魔國會努力不懈的父親更傑出的正氣師。他的名字——家族的名字會因他而在魔法的世界中繼續榮耀下去。他不知道像魁登斯這樣年紀的，莫魔世界長大的孩子需要什麼。（拜託，他連魔法巫師界的青少年現在喜歡魁地奇球隊明星都未必清楚——不過十二通緝要犯興趣嗜好喜愛躲藏的地區他倒是如數家珍）但絕對不是賽倫復興理念遠播之類的吧？

好吧。魁登斯・巴波。他讀過的檔案中載明了他的身世（不明）、年齡（推測在十七到二十一歲左右）、出身地（紐約）、養母（身亡）、其他兄弟姊妹（現在都各自送養到其他機構了）、職業（賽倫復興會的無薪成員）、能力（不會魔法的闇黑怨靈，可能是爆竹體質）、現況（判定死亡）......資料太少，線索太少。魁登斯對他來說跟多數剛接到的在逃凶惡巫師案一樣，是待解的謎團。

差別只是魁登斯現在就在他手上，而他不會送他去巫師管束監獄。

「還有......你要不要裝飾聖誕樹？」

是的，今晚是聖誕夜。而葛雷夫已經很久沒有與他人一同共度聖誕節了。他可是在魔國會辦公室裡被瑟拉菲娜、蒂娜，還有部下們提醒的：

『葛雷夫，今天是二十四號了。是該輪到你休假了，快回家，假期愉快。』

『祝您有個美好的假期！』

每年這種時候，安全部的特別應對小組（也就是假日值班組）就會開始接獲有得意忘形的快樂瘋狂巫師忘憂水喝多了雪地裸奔、人體煙火、騷擾莫魔鄰居等荒腔走板的事件發生，所以他從不覺得自己有多喜歡面對假期。

 

然後他回到家第一件事就是處理被闇黑怨靈掀翻的書房。

「咦？」魁登斯好像也沒發現今天已經二十四號了。瞧他吃驚的樣子。

「我也很久沒立聖誕樹了，總之我們先來看看家裡有什麼。」然後他們可以吃晚餐，喝點酒，他再來想想該怎麼度過漫長假期。


	10. 聖誕快樂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魁登斯從來沒有度過像這樣的聖誕夜。

魁登斯從來沒有度過像這樣的聖誕夜。

以前，他得發傳單要大家來參加聖誕節的復興集會活動，直到傍晚兩腿僵硬痠痛，路上已經沒有行人為止；精疲力竭回到教會後跟大家一起打掃衛生，準備明天集會發放的手冊，吃過比平常好一點的晚餐後，讀經到子夜。如果媽媽沒有生氣的話，他就能好好睡上一覺。

他總是很羨慕地看著別人一家和樂地出來購物、手上大包小包的禮物、身上的嶄新衣裳、孩子們臉上的笑容、還羨慕著家家戶戶門上美麗的聖誕花圈、別人窗戶透出的溫暖光線，和好聞的食物氣味。

所以葛雷夫要他裝飾聖誕樹時，他有點不知道該從哪裡下手。

葛雷夫先生去哪裡變出一棵活樅樹的？這兒是六樓。起居室裡滿是針葉的香氣。葛雷夫還給了他一盒裝飾品，是新的，紙袋上面印的是完全沒見過的店名，不是城裡的店鋪......當他打開盒子時，裡面的緞帶、星星、彩燈就從盒裡跳了出來，像是跳舞一樣躍到樹上，一圈圈繞好，結上蝴蝶結，有翅膀的小仙子則是開始圍著樹跳舞，並用不小的音量大合唱聖誕歌曲。

葛雷夫皺著眉從廚房裡探出頭來，「魁登斯，可以叫他們別那麼大聲嗎？」

魁登斯看到葛雷夫穿著一件黑色圍裙——白襯衫，不打領帶，挽起袖子——他愣了一下，「可是、我不知道......、」怎麼叫仙子小聲點。

「你就試啊。」葛雷夫手上很忙的樣子，丟下一句話又進到廚房裡了。

「請你們......小聲一點？」魁登斯對著身上發出藍綠色光芒的小仙子說，藍綠色翅膀的仙子抖了抖翅膀扭了扭屁股，用原來的五分之一音量唱歌，並換了另一首歌曲。

好神奇。魁登斯伸出手指想摸摸看，其中一隻藍色的仙子玩著緞帶，飛到了他的指尖上停留。他想捏捏小仙子的肚子，軟軟的，看起來會破掉——不知道裡面裝著什麼？

直到手中的小仙子咬了他的手指，他才像是醒過來似地鬆手。他剛剛在做什麼？仙子看起來很生氣的樣子，他連忙道歉，想伸手再摸摸她，但她踢了他手指一腳，把自己變成紫色，一溜煙飛到了樹的頂端。

魁登斯滿懷歉意地把盒子裡僅剩下的一顆大星星放到樹頂，後退幾步看向自己動手的成果，星星的柔和光芒把室內照得光亮。

「魁登斯……魁登斯，晚餐好了。」葛雷夫先生一面脫掉圍裙，一面揮動魔杖。「洗好手就來吃飯吧。」

窗台上跟餐桌上的蠟燭被點亮，桌上是整隻的烤火雞、麵包、奶油、湯品、蔬菜、烤過的馬鈴薯泥，還有一整盤正在燃燒著藍色火焰的葡萄乾布丁。

當魁登斯在餐桌前坐好時，葛雷夫已經取好了玻璃杯，斟上滿滿的酒。以前這個時候，媽媽會帶領他們禱告。禱文內容——通常是感謝神讓他們意志堅定抵抗誘惑，對抗邪惡的巫術——而他現在正在一個巫師家裡，看他用魔法做出聖誕晚餐。這一切看起來比他過往任何一次聖誕夜的晚餐都還要豐盛而美味。邪惡魔法的誘惑。他想。

魁登斯看著滿桌的食物發愣。「怎麼了？」葛雷夫端起酒杯啜了口，問眼前的青年在看什麼。他做完晚餐後只覺得身心疲累，需要來一杯。畢竟他往年都是待在辦公室啃冷掉的三明治，一杯咖啡，處理鬧事的發酒瘋巫師。簡單得很。「你想禱告的話，請自便。」莫魔的習慣跟魔法世界不完全一樣，葛雷夫舉起酒杯，向魁登斯致意。

魁登斯手裡握著刀叉，搖搖頭，他的肚子發出了咕嚕的聲響。「謝謝您、葛雷夫先生……」他幾乎要哭了出來，魁登斯使勁地握住手上的刀叉，小聲說道。

「不客氣，可以開動了。」葛雷夫已經在喝他第三杯酒，「你要喝點嗎？你已經成年了吧？」彈了彈手指，酒瓶自動地幫魁登斯手旁的水晶玻璃杯中斟滿了香檳色、有細微泡泡的酒。他沒有喝過酒。（這種奢侈品現在是違禁品）拿起杯子把裡面的液體一飲而盡時，先感受到的是氣泡，接著是甜味，然後……自己的鼻腔、食道和胃袋像是在燃燒似地熱了起來。

「啊！」他不由自主地叫了一聲，引來面前男人的注意。他連忙摀住嘴巴，深呼吸幾口氣想緩過來。葛雷夫發現眼前男孩蒼白的臉頰倏地爬上跎紅，「魔法精釀香檳本來就有點嗆，要喝點水？」

「沒、沒關係，」身體和整張臉都熱了，魁登斯覺得胸口到指尖都漲滿了熱氣，很想尖叫，但不到難受不舒服的程度。「我……沒事。」他決定先切點麵包到盤子裡，或者是先喝點湯。

葛雷夫大概有十年以上沒在家過聖誕夜與聖誕節了。值班、查案、出差、公務宴會。更別說是獨力做出聖誕節晚餐。他在回程的路上去了巫師商店街，在一個愛爾蘭女巫的家常食材舖裡採購了一大袋半成品食材，這樣他可以再撐上個幾天。

「這個好好吃。」魁登斯舀起了淋上白蘭地的葡萄乾布丁放入嘴裡，輕聲呢喃。葛雷夫自己也舀了一匙，「……」真甜，蒸過後濃縮的甜味配上果乾和酒香，以及奶油，剛添加的糖份量大概是太多了。不過魁登斯看起來好像很喜歡，慢慢地咀嚼，然後從靠近自己那側開始一點一點地消滅布丁。

烤火雞成果不錯，雖然牠是現成處理好的，裡面塞滿香草與餡料，葛雷夫只需要讓牠在烤箱裡待滿三小時就能吃；魁登斯用湯匙撥弄奶油濃湯，發現裡面有大塊的馬鈴薯跟洋蔥外，還有蛤蜊和顏色鮮豔的大蝦——像這樣色彩繽紛的食物，平常只會在櫥窗、廣告畫上看到，而像現在冒著熱氣擺在眼前，就像夢一樣。

在魁登斯緩慢進食的過程中，葛雷夫已經用雞肉、馬鈴薯泥、麵包還有酒精填飽了肚子，他決定把整塊布丁都讓給魁登斯，接著為自己再開了一瓶酒。他發現魁登斯動作雖慢，但展現出了驚人的食欲。因為還是青少年的關係嗎？個頭很高，已經是成年人體型的魁登斯異常地瘦，臉色也時常呈現營養不良的蒼白菜色。喝了酒後臉頰透出的血色讓他看起來好多了，葛雷夫觀察著。好一會兒，青年似乎感覺到他的視線，怯怯地抬起頭來，放下手上的刀叉，「您吃飽了嗎、抱歉、我馬上收拾…」平常魁登斯吃完飯後，要清空桌面、清洗碗盤，整理家務，如果大家都吃完了，自己也不該再吃下去，總是最晚吃飯的他常常匆促地扒完麥粥就得開始幫忙收拾打掃到晚上，到睡覺前又是飢腸轆轆。有時莫蒂絲提會偷偷在他的枕頭下藏一兩片晚餐的麵包或水果，他得偷偷躲在被子下把那些善意吞下去。

葛雷夫抬手阻止了要站起來的魁登斯，「你還沒吃飽吧？慢慢吃，不急。收拾等等晚點再弄也沒關係。」魁登斯發現葛雷夫先生露出了一個很輕的微笑——眼尾堆起的細小皺紋和微微下垂的眉毛讓原本嚴肅的臉孔變得柔和了起來，他突然覺得胸口有些疼痛。真的葛雷夫先生好溫柔。好可怕。如果是幻影，自己該怎麼辦？

「去年聖誕夜的時候，光是紐約，我們一晚上就逮捕了超過兩打巫師，他們人多到可以在拘留所裡開聖誕舞會，」葛雷夫突然說道，「忘憂水飲用過量就騎掃帚在莫魔大街失控亂飛、打牌打賭輸了結果在路上裸奔、跳進中央公園結冰的湖裡亂用咒語差點把整個湖煮成一鍋魚湯的女巫、有巫師沒經過批准製造違法的魔法煙火，魔藥份量搞錯炸得曼哈頓大橋上的天空變成紫色跟綠色……還得把肇事巫師先救出來送去急救站......每年的這個時候，我都在辦公室裡跟防治魔法濫用部部長盯著警報鐘跟事件地圖。」葛雷夫哼笑著，好像自己正在說不值一提的瑣事。

「紐約的......壞巫師很多嗎？」魁登斯小聲地道出自己的好奇。

「實際上，幹蠢事的瘋巫師並不壞，但他們不該喝那麼多。」這些蠢事還在惡作劇的邊緣遊走，就已經夠讓他們疲於奔命了。而原先安全部經辦的本土與跨國魔法犯罪案件在年節期間也不會中斷調查與追蹤。根據經驗，狡猾的智慧犯往往會利用其他巫師們大肆慶祝過份失控的行為、魔法生物引發的騷動，掩蓋他們正在進行的勾當。

 

魁登斯和他才剛經歷過。

 

晚餐結束的時候，魁登斯像個喝醉的家庭小精靈一樣手腳笨拙地動手收拾杯盤，直到葛雷夫輕揮魔杖奪走了全部碗盤的處理權，彈指開了下一瓶酒，斟給了魁登斯滿滿一杯，然後趕他去起居室。

起居室很寬敞，葛雷夫先生總是坐在看起來很氣派的單人沙發，一家之主的位置。而魁登斯不知道他可以坐哪兒，端著玻璃杯侷促地站在起居室邊緣，滿腦子只想躲回房間，或把自己藏在聖誕樹後。

葛雷夫走進起居室時，發現魁登斯手足無措地站在聖誕樹前。「你在等我？」

魁登斯先是搖搖頭，然後又遲疑地點點頭。這個青年被禁棝太久了，一旦脫離了枷鎖反而讓他不知道該怎麼辦。

葛雷夫招了招手，讓青年過來他身邊。「這個給你。」葛雷夫交給魁登斯一包紙包起來，繫上深藍色緞帶的包裹——「我想你會需要這個。」

魁登斯睜大了眼，只是緊緊捏著手上的玻璃杯，覺得自己快把整杯酒給灑了出來。葛雷夫只好接過他的酒杯先擺到一邊上。望著魁登斯伸出來的細瘦手腕、滿佈舊傷的手掌，葛雷夫把包裹交給了青年。

「聖誕快樂。」聖誕樹頂的星星一閃一閃的，壁爐裡木柴燃燒著發出劈啪聲，窗台上燭光搖曳，樹上的仙子們一面旋轉，一面輕聲合唱著歌兒，而魁登斯說不出話來。他不會忘記這一刻的。

魁登斯好一會兒才發現自己哽咽著，像是要把一輩子的眼淚流乾似地哭泣。而葛雷夫先生什麼都沒說，只是靜靜地在他身旁撫摸他的頭。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 葛雷夫呻吟著從被凌遲的夢境中驚醒。

魁登斯醒來時，天色還沒有完全亮起。

長期在嚴格的賽倫復興會過著規律生活的他總是在清晨醒來。即便現在睡在柔軟的床上，生理時鐘似乎還不允許他怠惰下來，時間到了自然而然就睜開了眼睛。

外頭在下雪。他感覺得出來。

而他陷在味道好聞又暖和的棉被和枕頭裡，側過頭來，看到落地窗的窗簾並未拉上，薄薄的光線透入房內——聖誕節的清晨，既寧靜而又閃閃發光。落地窗？魁登斯立刻清醒了過來。這裡不是閣樓。這是葛雷夫先生的臥室！

他撐起身體，發現自己穿著昨晚的襯衫，在大床上睡了一晚，枕頭邊放著葛雷夫先生送他的禮物。他已經拆開了，裡頭是一本故事書、一條圍巾——深藍色的，和葛雷夫先生常用的一樣顏色，以及一副黑色皮革，內裡是毛料的手套，他還捨不得用，所以仍用包裝紙小心翼翼地包好。

昨晚他好像……醉倒了。放肆地哭完，就累得睡了。一定給葛雷夫先生添麻煩了！

魁登斯感到羞恥地無地自容，他沒有印象自己是怎麼進到這房間的，也不記得自己何時脫了背心、皮帶、鞋襪，甚至還占了主人的床！葛雷夫先生在哪裡——魁登斯慌忙下了床，披上掛在床邊的毯子、套上床下的拖鞋走出房間——然後他惶恐地發現屋主睡在起居室的沙發上。

昏暗的起居室只有搖曳的燭光，桌上還有沒收拾的酒杯與酒瓶；壁爐的爐火已熄滅，聖誕樹上的仙子們正安安靜靜地休憩，葛雷夫先生把手杖擱在沙發旁，只裹著一條毛毯就睡了。魁登斯不敢發出聲音，極其小心地靠近葛雷夫。即使是睡夢中，葛雷夫先生仍緊抿著嘴唇、眉毛緊蹙，似乎不甚安穩。魁登斯聽著輕微的鼻息聲，悄悄地觀察睡著的男人。

葛雷夫先生擁有一張可以說是俊美的臉孔，但更令人留下強烈印象的地方是意志力堅定、剛毅的眉宇，以及舉手投足優雅又充盈著內斂神秘的氣質。魁登斯從沒見過像這樣高貴的人。他在街頭看過許許多多的人，富有的人或好看的人也不在少數，但，葛雷夫先生是特別的——巫師都是這樣嗎？他隱約覺得即使是巫師，也沒有人能像葛雷夫先生這樣……葛雷夫先生光潔的額頭上散落著幾綹髮絲，下巴上也生了些細短的鬍髭，看起來跟平日清潔整齊的感覺大異其趣。

他所認識的男人並不是真正的葛雷夫先生，而是葛林戴華德。但葛林戴華德所扮演的葛雷夫先生，完美得像是一個令他憧憬的美夢，像是熱情的情人，不斷地在他耳邊呢喃著甜美的話語，鼓舞了他，在悲慘黑暗的時候……給了他希望。自己還天真地以為自己能成為魔法世界的一份子。直到美夢狠狠地破碎。

真的葛雷夫先生很疏離，似乎不那麼關心別人的事，卻讓他進到了家裡，給了他鑰匙。即使他在這個家裡，站在他身旁如此近的位置，葛雷夫先生仍然像重重的謎團。

葛雷夫先生從毯子裡露出的手腕上，有一道一道的細微傷痕，先前沒看到的傷……現在在皮下滲出詭譎的青綠色光芒……葛雷夫先生看起來有些痛苦，手指抽動了一下，魁登斯擔心地想做點什麼，可是又不敢叫醒看起來是做噩夢的男人。

 

葛雷夫呻吟著從被凌遲的夢境中驚醒。

 

他需要魔杖——而魔杖緊緊地握在右手上。

手腕下、身體上那些被葛林戴華德所傷的痕跡竟然還會痛。明明徹底治療過了。葛雷夫撥開礙事的前髮，發現自己流了一身冷汗，還有跌坐在地上的魁登斯。自己正握著魔杖防禦性地指著他。魁登斯嚇到動彈不得，他懷疑自己發射了錯誤的咒語，但又好像不是。環顧室內，自己在家，而不是那個該死的紅色房間。

剛剛的夢境除了那個房間裡的折磨外，有了新的片段。葛林戴華德，露出一個親切無比卻又令他直打冷顫的笑。葛雷夫痛恨自己竟然還畏懼著他。他不願承認這件事，但身上惡咒折磨的痕跡提醒了他，是恐懼讓他的傷痕重現。

他從沙發上站起時踉蹌了一下，左腿幾乎使不出力來，要不是他憑空抓起了手杖，他可能早就跌倒在地。「先生、您還好、嗎……」魁登斯覺得自己問的是笨問題，可是葛雷夫先生全身濕得像是落入水裡，襯衫和瀏海貼在肌膚上，臉色蒼白如蠟。

葛雷夫似乎沒聽到魁登斯說話，他抵抗著快令他暈厥的痛楚，咬著牙，硬撐著不讓自己倒下。

「葛林戴華德——！」魁登斯只聽見葛雷夫吐出了那個男人的名字。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “親愛的波西瓦，聖誕快樂”

“親愛的波西瓦，聖誕快樂”

 

 

葛林戴華德逃獄了。

從北美最嚴密的魔國會監禁地牢裡逃走了。

是的，他並沒有使用魔法就離開了這處專門關押重刑犯的禁制牢房。

他根本不需要用到魔法。而是讓看守他的正氣師帶他出去。還是他器重的小組長之一。

人心比不屬於自己的魔杖、困難的魔法更難以掌握。

葛林戴華德擅長的正是勸誘、操控，他說服了本應誓死效忠魔國會、貫徹正義、維護魔法世界和平的正氣師倒戈。滴血未流地從地牢出去。證物保管室裡所扣押的魔杖不翼而飛之外，還少了幾件東西。

 

葛雷夫趕到地牢時，只看到葛林戴華德留下的字條。他忿恨地踢了牆面一腳，感到自己又慢了一步。

皮奎里主席果斷地派員追查，加強港口鑰、全區呼嚕網路的追蹤，通知了南美和歐洲各國黑巫師逃亡的消息。但他們心裡也清楚，除非葛林戴華德想被找到，找到的機率是微乎極微。

 

他得到他想要的東西了。


	13. Chapter 13

II

 

//

 

「呼，梅林的鬍子啊！這工作真是累人。」

波西瓦・葛雷夫身穿合身西服，長大衣的衣襬隨著走路步伐移動優雅搖曳著來到了他的面前。  
他想站起來，但骨頭斷了的左腿已無知覺，身體也毫無力氣。由於魔法和魔藥特殊處理的關係，鮮血已不再流得到處都是。他原本強健的肉體才經過幾天的摧折，就變得虛弱不堪。

更令人難受的是，不到十歲已經能自然運用一些無杖魔法的他從來不曾感覺如此無力過——沒錯，他不但失去了魔杖，眼下也無法使出魔法。在這個房間裡，趁那個男人不在的時候，他已經嘗試過數次。身體裡面像是被掏空，對咒語毫無回應。他既無法解開鎖住自己的鐵鏈，也沒辦法為自己止血，甚至連最簡單的照明法術都做不到，監禁他的房間寒冷一片濛黑。

眼前的男人走進來時，房間才逐漸明亮了起來。他的衣服在昏暗當中也會隱隱閃耀著濕潤的光澤。當有光線時，他看清男人背後的牆面是紅的，地板是冰冷的灰。

男人撩撥他因血和汗水貼在額頭上的前髮時，他忍不住因為極度的不適乾嘔了起來。「噓......波西瓦，波西瓦——不要激動，沒事的。你有睡嗎？還是一直乖乖的等著我？」那張和自己一模一樣的臉就這樣親暱地靠近，凝視著他。對方掌握了極難的變形術，還是個傑出的演員——自己日夜看慣的臉，還有熟悉的臉部表情，像在照鏡子一樣，幾近完美地呈現在他眼前。

 

蓋勒・葛林戴華德。  
登上歐洲各大巫師日報的頭條，國際通緝巫師排名第一的危險人物。他的辦公室裡有厚厚一疊關於他的調查資料。上面沒說他具有高段——或超高段的變形能力——他該寫信向魔法界變形術權威請教一下不透過藥水，直接變形為另一個人這件事……。

男人的拇指滑過他乾燥的嘴唇，示意他安靜別動，雙手捧著他的臉，仔細端詳。「啊，你知道嗎？這裡有顆很小的，淺色的痣......」男人的指尖撫摸過他的耳背，嘴唇靠近他的耳邊低語。他想掙開男人的雙手，但臉被牢牢捧著，無法躲開對方的視線。他彷彿會被那雙眼睛射穿心臟。那雙和自己相同的眼睛。

「你也不知道對吧？那麼這顆痣也是屬於我的了。」

幾日前，線民耳語著有外來巫師潛入本土的跡象，葛雷夫認為這個情報的可信度很高，調派了兩個小組去查可能偷渡的港口、巫師旅店、黑市、酒吧，並加強了城市的巡邏。而最明顯可疑的一次現場，是有人通報在巫師酒吧內發生了鬥毆——或者是決鬥事件。巫師酒吧發生鬥毆事件一點都不稀奇，喝了私釀忘憂水或號稱增強精力的魔藥後，都會以為自己是所向無敵的偉大魔法師。但吸引他的是，據說對手很強，外國人，只用了一招就讓棘手的賈勒卡（他可是安全部監控的凶暴慣犯之一，才從更殘暴的巫師訓練營——也就是巫師管訓監獄假釋出獄，通常能活著出來，表示他也弄死了不少倒霉鬼）當場被弄得半殘。

目擊者說他們從沒看過那麼厲害的魔法……這點葛雷夫存疑，畢竟大多數的證人都是醉的。讓葛雷夫注意到的是，對方是刻意的。故意不殺死賈勒卡，只是折斷他的魔杖、把他弄成廢人，讓他背負殘疾的折磨與敗北的恥辱度過接下來的日子。神秘客使用的決鬥咒術所留下的是黑魔法的痕跡……不赦咒的變形，至今尚未看過的手法。

由於魔法危險層級升高，葛雷夫親臨現場查看。他讓部下們蒐集證據，帶目擊證人做筆錄，試圖重建現場當時的狀況——葛雷夫一向在意細微的線索、徵兆，有時甚至憑藉直覺在追尋犯人。瑟拉菲娜說他對壞事的直感敏銳得不可思議，他只是聳聳肩，推說是普通的好奇心，和葛雷夫家族的遺傳。他看得到那些線索。不論他想或不想。

酒吧的後門通往莫魔世界的一條私酒販賣街，葛雷夫在找尋神秘客離去的軌跡——他留下了微弱的跡證，一般人不可視的魔法痕跡，這促使葛雷夫繼續沿著小巷追蹤。

他以為自己是在追捕獵物，實則不然。  
當被擒住的那瞬間才發覺——自己才是獵物。

「真榮幸您接受了邀請，葛雷夫先生。」

 

不祥的綠白光芒，在眼前炸開，防禦術擋下了致命的第一擊，葛雷夫握緊了魔杖 。

 

//

 

當他甦醒時，很快就意識到魔杖不在手邊，以及身體的異樣。他的頭……頭……昏沉混亂地像是腦子被人從頭殼裡取出，放在大釜裡激烈攪拌過才放回去一樣。只穿著襯衫、長褲，赤裸著雙腳，手腕被鐵鍊高高吊起，所以只能站著。他所處的地方——腳踏著地板，背後是牆，很暗，沒看到窗戶或是門——或任何可以被稱為出入口的地方。大概是個房間，或盒子。

他的身體沒有明顯的外傷，喉嚨彷彿像是喝下了可以毒啞他的清潔劑，火燒似地灼熱。他嘗試了解鎖咒、凍結咒、破壞咒、鏽蝕咒，都無法破壞拴著他的鐵鍊。目前他所能做的就是用手扯動鍊子。他感覺到有個東西，阻礙著精神、肉體與魔法連結。

這對波西瓦・葛雷夫而言是件十分異常的事。——如果你這輩子打從出生以來耳邊就有細微的聲響不曾間斷，當突然覺得一片死寂的時候，你會懷疑自己是不是聾了。況且他還是特別敏感，聽得特別清楚的那種人。他很冷靜，慌張無益。他該讓自己專注心神，只要夠專注，也許就能夠驅動魔法，他想。

「波西瓦・葛雷夫，」男子的嗓音從遠處傳來，像是劃開黑暗，臉孔蒼白、白金色頭髮，有著冰冷眼神的巫師靠近了他，「歡迎。」

「……、」他張嘴但發不出聲音。

「啊啊，別急，我讓你喝了點特製實驗魔藥。」葛林戴華德站在一步遠的距離，微笑著端詳他。

「你挺冷靜的，沒有歇斯底里或胡亂發洩過剩的精力，比我想像的表現更好。不擔心我會殺你？」對方抽出魔杖，用尖端抵住了他的喉嚨。是烏黑的檀木魔杖，銀質的手把，纖細的銀環嵌入漆黑杖身——那是他的魔杖。

「……」他覺得屈辱。魔杖被奪走，被敵人用在自己身上是正氣師最大的恥辱。 **想想辦法** ，葛雷夫。用你的腦。首先，要了解現況，還有這裡是哪裡。葛林戴華德想要什麼？

「你很聰明，知道我不會現在就殺掉你，正思考著怎樣才能從我的手上逃出去，想知道更多的情報……」白金髮色的男子笑彎了眼睛，「正好，我也想從你這裡獲得我想要的東西。」男人摁了下葛雷夫的喉嚨，他開始激烈地咳嗽，每咳一次，腦漿就在腦殼裡震動搖晃一陣，這讓他目眩。

「你詳詳實實地調查過我了，我就不費心做自我介紹了，親愛的波西瓦。」葛雷夫皺起眉，對方故意而做作的親切語調讓他直覺判斷，葛林戴華德或許比調查資料中寫的更虐待狂。他在玩弄獵物。  
  


「你這裡似乎有我想要的東西——吶，我才剛擺脫歐洲那幫煩人的蠢材，他們太死腦筋了……我想，你可以幫我。」葛雷夫腦海裡浮現前陣子的那則頭條： **魔法部五位正氣師遭黑巫師毒手。** 預言家日報和紐約魂報都追蹤報導了這件大事，魔國會更是嚴陣以待準備召開世界巫師安保會議要商討怎麼抵禦葛林戴華德與他的瘋狂信徒。

葛林戴華德想要的東西？

一個魔法至上的完美世界。

「……」說真的，一大群喪心病狂或感覺生存空間被奪走的過度恐慌莫魔比一小撮黑巫師更危險，為什麼要暴露巫師界的存在？那個完美世界只適合強者生存。善良與弱小的巫師，或莫魔們恐怕只會承受更多的災禍。他想起祖父與父親說過的故事，以及後果。流血衝突中最先遭殃的總是無辜之人。與莫魔和平共存相安無事的平衡一旦被打破，戰事很快就會來臨。

他想起上一次的戰爭。煙硝味與鐵鏽味浸潤的空氣。

還有他所到之處，腳下的屍體。

「別急著拒絕我，波西瓦。你還是少數幾個我瞧得上眼的人呢。看看你在上次戰爭的功績。雖然我們陣營不同，不過不覺得這實在很愚蠢嗎？讓那些麻瓜在這個世界上到處蔓延爭奪殖民地，真是蠢透了。」葛林戴華德輕點魔杖，葛雷夫感覺身體的桎梏解除了些，手上的鐵鍊也鬆了點，「我真欣賞你當時的效率跟不留情，真的。」

「瞧瞧你，令敵人聞風喪膽的強大巫師居然只是安安份份地作個公務員，安全部部長？梅林的鬍子啊，那是什麼工作？難怪你今晚表現這麼差勁。」葛林戴華德用鼻子哼笑，「你有機會可以站在頂峰上的，波西瓦。如果夠聰明的話，你可以擁有更強的力量——沒有限制、不需躲藏——跟隨我，我就把魔杖，還有你的魔法還你，我會給予你更多……」男人微涼的手掌像是要撫慰他的痛楚，摩娑著他的太陽穴，來到脖頸、肩膀。而黑巫師貼近的身軀散發著冷洌的香氣——那是自己所使用的刮鬍水和乳液，相同的味道。絕對不會錯。他還隱約覺得被禁制的魔力似乎一點一滴地回流入身體裡，魔藥的效果也一點一點地消退。

黑巫師懷柔的方式很高明，但他不喜歡。

「……、」葛雷夫在葛林戴華德靠得更近時，往前猛力一撞，打算撞斷黑巫師的鼻子，奪回自己的魔杖。

葛林戴華德只是吃了一驚，魔杖被召喚咒牽動，但並沒有順利脫手；葛林戴華德大大地後退一步，並揮起魔杖，這次很用力，帶綠的刺眼白光射穿了葛雷夫的左腿。他終於能發出聲音，但是是他想嚥下的慘叫。

「梅林的大鼻子啊，你們美國人——真是粗魯，看來你還沒想通。」因大出血快休克的他，模糊地看見他那漆黑的魔杖在黑暗中劃出一道如閃電的白光。

 

  
他閉上眼，心想，或許死亡還來得乾脆些。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他可以成為北美魔法史上第一個被同事煩死在病床上的烈士。

魁登斯一如平日，清晨醒來。昨天葛雷夫先生外出了一整天，直到深夜都不見人影，不知他返家了沒有？

魁登斯一面洗漱，發現鏡子裡自己睡亂的頭髮，連忙想用手壓平。

和莫蒂絲緹柔軟長直的髮絲不同，其實自己是自然捲，要維持整齊的短髮得費盡心力。他拼命用梳子和水滴想把翹起的頭髮壓下，可是今天的頭髮特別頑強。如果手邊有雀絲娣的髮鉗就好了。

他免不了地又感到一陣悲傷。他什麼都做不好。

「你在做什麼？」魁登斯被沙啞低沉的男聲嚇到，縮起了脖子，轉過頭發現葛雷夫臉色陰鬱地站在盥洗室門口。

「頭髮……我弄不好，對不起、先生……您剛回來？」先生的身上混合著奇妙的香味，還有菸草與酒精的氣味。和平常不同的味道。

「嗯。」葛雷夫隨口應著，他外宿了一夜，但根本沒睡，直到剛才才返回住處。他注意到魁登斯頭頂無傷大雅的蓬鬆捲髮，伸手去撫摸那束他說弄不好的髮旋。

捲髮乖乖地被摸順了，魁登斯對著鏡子露出了驚奇的表情，雙頰跟耳朵都泛紅著。

「捲髮也沒什麼不好的。」葛雷夫丟下一句話，就離開了盥洗室門口。

等到魁登斯梳洗更衣完畢，來到樓下，今天應該下去看看報紙了，他心想著。葛雷夫先生不在起居室，也不在餐廳或廚房。大概在書房，或回臥室了。先生的臉色看起來很差，可能昨天遇到了什麼事。

他走下樓，來到一樓玄關處，清晨六點沒人在樓下，空氣冷冽。一整排的信箱，最右邊上面的就是六樓的信箱。他用鑰匙打開信箱，裡面是紐約時報。幾封廣告信函。飛快地將信箱內容物抽出，他關上信箱，上鎖，然後急急忙忙地跑回六樓。他發現，自己很怕離開葛雷夫先生的屋子。可能是因為自己單獨一人的關係。

葛雷夫先生今天沒有出來做早飯。他把報紙和信件放在餐廳桌上。廚房的檯子上放著用玻璃蓋子好好蓋著的麵包。他餓了。但不知道可不可以自己弄早餐來吃？屋子裡所有的東西都是葛雷夫先生的，沒經過先生同意，他仍然不敢動手。  
他記得自己剛到賽倫復興會時——跟莫蒂絲緹年齡相仿的時候，那時候也沒有那麼多弟妹，媽媽管教十分嚴厲。因為自己太笨、動作太慢，常吃不到早餐，餓了一整天，傳單發不出去，在街頭留滯許久，又錯過晚餐。總是肚子很餓，很難受。有一天，媽媽說要出去買東西會晚歸，他餓到頭昏眼花地在廚房翻找可以吃的食物，一個人整整吃掉了一條吐司麵包和一罐奶油——在吐司上抹上厚厚的、鹹鹹的奶油，他當時覺得那條麵包真是美味極了，忍不住就全都吃完了。媽媽回家時很快發現他偷吃了吐司跟奶油，她氣得咒罵他是賊，把他的衣服剝光，在廚房裡狠狠地用皮帶抽了他一頓。他甚至還吐了。原本美味的吐司變成了酸腐的嘔吐物，最後他一面流淚一面用抹布清理廚房地板，並且疼得一禮拜都睡不好。

 

望著玻璃罩子下看起來蓬鬆柔軟的白麵包，他咬了咬嘴唇，決定喝水就好了。他拿了只杯子，從水壺裡裝點水，準備一飲而盡時，穿著深色浴袍的葛雷夫先生出現了。他看起來心情沒有方才糟了，頭髮濕著，瀏海随性地往後爬梳，比平常看起來更為慵懶的語調，「水。」葛雷夫先生才開口，魁登斯連忙將手上的杯子遞給他。葛雷夫喝下整杯的水，然後像是想起魁登斯還在一樣，他揭開玻璃蓋子，「這裡有麵包，培根、奶油和雞蛋放在櫃子裡。」他指指魁登斯身旁的一個木櫃，「萬一肚子餓，自己動手，不用經過我同意。吃的東西都放在食物櫥櫃裡，要是沒有食物了，我會給你零用錢，你可以去街上買自己想吃的。」  
葛雷夫察覺到魁登斯太過乖巧，等著他人的允許或指令。像條訓練過的狗。難怪葛林戴華德挑中他。『只要施捨他，就立刻靠了過來。真乖。你該看看那男孩，眼裡滿滿對你的傾慕……噢我忘了，你走不出這地方。』  
他只是乾涸太久了，扭曲得無法順利融入社會，沒人真正關心他，待他好些。唯一待他好的人，卻別有心機。  
他不希望魁登斯太過依賴自己。現階段的他像隻失去了巢還受了傷的雛鳥。他不確定自己是否做了正確的處理。他該回到和他相同羽毛的鳥兒之中。葛雷夫還沒想好該怎麽處理這事。

「……你拿報紙上來了。很好。咖啡豆、茶葉跟器具們都在那兒，你會泡咖啡或茶吧？想喝也可以自己泡。」

魁登斯使勁兒地點頭。他也許可以做早餐給先生吃。  
「報紙你也可以讀——不，應該說你該讀讀報紙，除了紐約時報之外還有魂報——魂報都會自己送到窗外。」葛雷夫打開廚房的窗戶，窗台上果然有份報紙，寫著『紐約魂報』，葛雷夫把報紙拿進來，放在檯子上。上面的照片會動……！巫師的報紙？魁登斯注意力都在頭版新聞那張空蕩牢房照片上。斗大的標題：黑巫師葛林戴華德逃獄。先生就是因為這件事，昨晚才徹夜未歸嗎。魁登斯絞著手指，不安地偷偷望著葛雷夫先生。

葛雷夫先生——浴袍下的手腕和脖子都有傷，洗過澡之後看起來變明顯了。那是魔法留下的傷口嗎？綠色閃亮的痕跡褪去後是暗紅跟青紫，那是他很熟悉的、疼痛的顏色。  
魁登斯察覺到，眼前看起來堅毅的男子，或許也和他一樣，傷痕累累。

葛雷夫敲了敲手杖，銀色的茶壺將自己盛滿水，跳到爐子上，「住在這裡就自己來吧。我不會總是在家的。」  
「先生，那，您要吃早餐嗎……」魁登斯在葛雷夫背過身去時，好不容易擠出了他想問的問句。  
他可以做點吃的，兩個人一起吃早餐。  
葛雷夫回過頭，像是要答好，可只是搖搖頭，「不用，你做自己的份。我要休息了。」然後離開了廚房。  
魁登斯只是站著，看著爐上的熱水燒開。  
他泡了一壺茶。切了片麵包，抹上滿滿的奶油。奶油與麵包又甜又鹹的滋味在嘴裡融化開來。

 

//

 

在病院的兩週，魔國會的人們幾乎要把他的病房門檻踏平了。他被摧殘了數月，但被救出後只昏睡了一天左右，因此查問他事發經過的作業極有效率的早早展開。標準程序。

疑心病重的調查員還懷疑他可能是葛林戴華德的信徒，或者已被洗腦，否則怎能如此好運不死。真是夠了。

敗給葛林戴華德並不是最糟的狀況。最糟的是葛林戴華德利用波西瓦・葛雷夫的樣貌得到了許多情報後，還讓他活下來受罪。根本是厄運連連。

明明他才是受害者（他真不願意承認這點），卻得一直被懷疑是黑巫師的共犯。為此他還經過了數次強效吐真劑與讀心術測謊程序——天知道在葛林戴華德那已經當成實驗老鼠被餵了夠多魔藥，魔國會的病院裡喝下的也不比在那囚禁室裡吞的少。

 

波西瓦・葛雷夫可是伊法魔尼學院有史以來擁有最佳鎖心能力的人。

這個傳言各自支持了正反兩方的立論。

要嘛葛林戴華德的酷刑咒與破心咒語無法逼出他想要的資訊，只好親自扮演葛雷夫去收集情報，真正的葛雷夫部長保全了魔國會的安全秘密。反方陣營則嚴正表示，真正的葛雷夫部長已經出賣了北美魔法界，酷刑咒的痕跡只是障眼法，沒人刺探得出他的真正意圖，遲早會投靠黑巫師陣營，必須將他監禁管束。

躺在病床上不成人形的前幾日，他一度考慮乾脆死了當個烈士比較痛快，省得大家這麼麻煩。他可以成為北美魔法史上第一個被同事煩死在病床上的烈士。

人們尊敬他。懼怕他。恐怕沒幾個人真正喜歡他與了解他。這也沒辦法怪別人，是自己的個性與處事問題。

萬幸的是，瑟拉菲娜仍然信任他。

瑟拉菲娜・皮奎里主席知道讓他喝再多吐真劑也沒用，被底下的爭論吵得受不了，才決定讓他先休假。

酷刑咒語的效力並未持久。葛林戴華德還手下留情了許多，治療師也已盡了全力。身體的傷口僅是被心煩與殘存的恐懼灌溉而躁動起來。葛雷夫躺在床上，濛濛朧朧地睡去。

 

這次他睡得很好。


	15. 鄰居

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「哎呀該不會是葛雷夫先生的兒子吧！」

魁登斯第一次大量遇到這棟樓的鄰居，是在新年假期結束後的第一個禮拜一。

之前遇到過幾位匆匆出門的男士，但他們似乎沒注意到自己。當然啦——他原本就希望自己不要被看到。他已經習慣被人當空氣的忽略了。

看起來是這棟樓住戶的她們在玄關互相寒暄問好，討論減肥，與假期回老家時發生的事。他默默地從她們背後走過，開啟葛雷夫先生的信箱，拿出今天的報紙，鎖好信箱時，他發現背後吵雜的聲音沒了。他緩緩回頭，發現一共有四雙眼睛直直盯著他的背看。

「你是誰？」

「你是葛雷夫先生的親戚嗎？」

「哎呀該不會是葛雷夫先生的兒子吧！」

「咦？騙人！我以為葛雷夫先生單身啊？」他沒預料到鄰居會問他問題，忍不住後退了半步。

她們分別穿著粉紅、粉藍、粉綠與鵝黃色的服裝，臉色紅潤，說話時手勢跟表情都很誇張生動，並正好是高矮胖瘦的組合。

她們興致勃勃地瞅著他瞧，魁登斯盤算著打開信箱門，想辦法假裝裡面還有信或什麼的，好避免更多的問題。

「哎呀，真沒想到葛雷夫先生有這麼大的孩子了呢！現在學校放寒假是嗎？」

「呃、不，女士，我……」這是誤會。

「法蘭琪妳看，他臉紅了！小伙子你別緊張，我們只是好奇——」

「哎呀真的！」

「臉紅了！」

這群女士此起彼落地交談嬉鬧，團團圍住了他，讓他既沒有逃走的機會，也不知道該如何插話。他緊捏著手上的報紙，整個人背貼在整排信箱上。覺得她們好像不會停下來。

「......魁登斯。」威嚴的男聲從樓梯上方傳來。是葛雷夫先生。襯衫、背心、黑色的領帶在光線下反射著柔滑的光澤。恰好站在樓梯間窗邊微光照入的地方，側臉輪廓像是被清晨的光線所圍繞，看起來沉靜肅穆。那群像麻雀一樣吱喳熱鬧的女士們頓時鴉雀無聲。

站在二樓樓梯上方的葛雷夫先生看起來比平常還要高挑，他支著手杖，微微地向女士們致意。「早安。」

「早安，葛雷夫先生！」那些女士們都露出像是女孩的表情，陶醉地仰望著葛雷夫先生。

「真難得看到您在家！工作一定很忙吧？」

「這位公子是......？」她們很熱切地希望得到一個滿意的答案，毫不掩飾對葛雷夫先生濃厚的好奇心。

「魁登斯，跟女士們打過招呼了嗎？」魁登斯不知道該搖頭是點頭，只是把報紙揣在胸口前，「威斯汀夫人、羅格里茲夫人、里克夫人、費雪女士，這是魁登斯，我們是遠房親戚。因為許多原因，魁登斯暫時搬來和我一起住。」四位女士似乎很開心葛雷夫先生呼喚她們的名字，每個人都顯得歡欣無比。

魁登斯沒有漏聽到『暫時』這兩個字。他有些沮喪，但是這也是無可奈何的事吧。

葛雷夫先生簡要地做了適當的解釋後，魁登斯終於獲得了解放，他快步奔上樓梯，跟在葛雷夫先生的身後。

「葛雷夫先生......」葛雷夫並沒有生氣，他只是疑惑魁登斯為什麼拿份報紙要超過十分鐘。

葛雷夫先生從魁登斯手上拿過報紙，「莫魔鄰居的好奇心是永無止盡的。保持禮貌，適當地回答問題，不想說的不要說就好。她們不會強迫你的。」

魁登斯有些疑惑，他昨天讀的書裡說，巫師要盡量避免跟沒有魔法的人們──也就是莫魔接觸、交談、交朋友......避免巫師界的曝光。但住在莫魔公寓的葛雷夫先生要怎麼樣才能遵循這項法律原則？

他還以為那些女士們會拷問他自己跟葛雷夫先生的關係。

「我們是巫師──魔法這件事不能曝光。」葛雷夫先生沖著咖啡，並在魁登斯的杯子裡加入了糖和牛奶。他發現魁登斯雖然也喝黑咖啡，但更喜歡加了糖和牛奶的咖啡。「巫師不和莫魔交朋友、通婚......但是在這棟公寓裡，和鄰居相處的並不是巫師，而是普通的公務員波西瓦‧葛雷夫。」葛雷夫淡淡地說明。身為魔國會安全部長的他，與其住在富裕巫師坐擁的郊區豪邸，居住在市區巷弄間更為便利，不論是上班還是情報收集。不了解莫魔的話該如何防範巫師與莫魔的衝突？「......我也沒在這裡交到什麼朋友就是了。她們人都很友善，但我不是什麼親切的好鄰居。」

魁登斯感覺得出她們雖然很聒噪，眼神卻很溫暖，和以前的街坊鄰居總是用看著怪胎的輕蔑眼神不同。

葛雷夫先生──他說自己不親切、很嚴肅，但是卻下樓來找他，並悄悄地用魔法修好了玄關那閃爍個不停的燈泡。


	16. Chapter 16

用過晚餐、清洗碗盤後，魁登斯回到閣樓的小房間讀書。在這個家裡魁登斯不需做太多家事。

葛雷夫先生的家事魔法太過俐落能幹，常讓魁登斯覺得自己沒能幫上什麼忙，他甚至沒養家庭小精靈（他從書上看到的，一種巫師界的家事幫手）。葛雷夫先生表示偶爾才請派遣的家事小精靈大掃除，清潔煙囪壁爐等等。畢竟獨居男子的他家裡沒多亂，而衣服的清洗整燙咒語也不是太難。可是讓葛雷夫先生清洗自己穿過的衣物或使用過的碗盤，自己寄人籬下卻沒做什麼事，這實在是很難堪。

他請求葛雷夫先生讓他洗碗盤和洗衣服，先生還蹙著眉頭想了一會兒，「不用幫我做這些，這都不是麻煩的事情。我不需要傭人或家事小精靈。」他從學校畢業、進魔國會到現在都維持居家自理。

魁登斯拼命地想表示自己願意做這些事情，葛雷夫先生供他吃住，卻沒要求自己做什麼，這讓他感到非常不安。

以前媽媽要他們上街工作，發出傳單才能吃飯；葛雷夫先生——尋找闇黑怨靈的葛雷夫先生要他幫忙留意四周。真正的葛雷夫先生......似乎不需要他。

 

葛雷夫仔細衡量著魁登斯幫他做家事的必要性，是零。但看到他被拒絕而垂下肩膀頹喪的模樣，又覺得既可憐又可笑。於是他決定答應讓他做家事。

「好吧，就讓你做家事。但是，你知道我很苛嗎？如果襯衫上有一絲皺折，或流理台上有滴水，你得重新做過，直到弄好為止，這樣也可以嗎？」魁登斯點頭如擣蒜地答應了。除了家事之外，葛雷夫先生還要求他讀書、寫字，應門，以及上街買東西。

關於應門——葛雷夫先生的鄰居他已經認識了大半，他沒想到葛雷夫先生這麼受莫魔鄰居的歡迎，他經常從二樓、三樓、四樓的夫人們那裡收到糖果餅乾，或剛出爐的派。先生把那些派都讓給了他。

幫葛雷夫先生吃掉那些手作糕點這實在算不上幫忙。

 

魁登斯聽到門外葛雷夫先生手杖敲著地面的聲響。房間的門沒被敲響。那表示先生直接往屋頂去。閣樓外邊有條通往屋頂的樓梯，在天氣好的時候，就可以把衣服晾在頂樓，從閣樓的窗戶探頭往外看就可以看到整個屋頂平台。

 

葛雷夫正在屋頂上拉起封鎖用的結界。經過慘烈的葛林戴華德替身事件之後，他需要重新熟悉自己的魔杖。

他在伊法魔尼學院時期就開始使用它了，黑檀木和銀質把手，貓豹毛杖芯，比多數人的魔杖要來得長些。除了吃下黑巫師敗仗被奪走的那次之外，它在學校、危險工作及激烈戰事當中一直伴隨在他身旁。

魔杖選擇主人，多少會隨著擁有者的習慣做變化（擁有的人也會因魔杖的魔法特性養成獨特的習慣）。而這把黑檀木魔杖不馴的等級幾乎等於他本人難搞的程度。當葛林戴華德使用它時，他憤恨地有種被背叛的感覺——即使魔杖被奪走是自己能力不及葛林戴華德的關係，但仍然讓自尊高的他感到十分不快，導致葛雷夫必須像剛拿到魔杖的時期重新馴服一次。

 

魁登斯好奇地貼在窗邊看著葛雷夫幾乎要融入黑夜中的頎長身影。魔杖的先端發出了白熱的亮光，照亮了葛雷夫的側臉。魁登斯縮起身子。他曾經見過魔杖極具攻擊力的不祥光芒，同時也想起被擊中時那幾乎要魂飛魄散、灼燒一樣的劇烈痛楚。

好可怕。

葛雷夫先生在家裡使用的魔法都很輕柔，所以魁登斯差點兒忘記，魔法也有可怕的時候。

葛雷夫伸直手臂平舉起右手上的魔杖，畫出一個圓弧，魔杖的前端變得越來越亮，接著噴出了一道帶有各種顏色，像煙火一樣絢爛的火花。

葛雷夫先生似乎不是很滿意，重新畫了一道弧，這次是金色的光線。飛濺的金色光點在葛雷夫先生的周邊綻開，先生搖了搖頭，金色的光線染上他的臉龐，可以看到葛雷夫先生專注、抿起嘴唇的表情。

 

葛雷夫輕揮，彈動手上黑色的魔杖，玻璃瓶、羽毛、小圓石子在空中飄浮，移動，降落。基礎中的基礎。不順利的時候，他會試著做最簡單的魔法，並修正到他認為最精準的軌跡。從他恢復魔力至今，並沒有無法完成的咒語，但他還是有些神經質地想調整回屬於自己的手感差異。葛林戴華德模仿他使用魔杖的方式夠像了，只是更加肆無忌憚。他猜想葛林戴華德也感到黑檀魔杖不那麼順手——要運用這把頑強的魔杖，恐怕也得花費不少心思。根據調查資料，葛林戴華德和蒂娜・金坦對決時甚至僅與金坦實力相當——他沒有否定金坦能力的意思，不過他還是捏了把冷汗。他感謝金坦的勇氣、實力與運氣。

在這個衝突不斷的世界，他們都需要來點好運。

可惜好運無法憑空生出，自己能掌控的就是實力了。

黑魔法防禦術基礎的每個咒語他都得一一確認並練習。畢竟生死傷殘多半是一瞬間的事情，激進的黑巫師可未必心情都那麼好先打過招呼再攻擊你。他該慶幸自己遇到一個特別自大的黑巫師。葛雷夫重新整肅了精神，像伊法魔尼七八年級準備考試時一樣謹慎地揮動魔杖。

 

魁登斯看得入迷。

當先生呼喚出了那隻彷彿全身沐浴在銀白月光、異常美麗生物的時候，魁登斯目不轉睛地嘆息出聲。看起來像是豹的巨大貓科野獸，慵懶地在先生的腿邊漫步。

等到魁登斯察覺時，自己已經走到屋頂陽台上了。他想近點看看那生物。

葛雷夫很快地發現站在窗邊打著赤腳的魁登斯，他的護法也發現了，牠往前一躍跳到了魁登斯眼前，魁登斯登時腳軟地坐倒在地上。他的護法具象可不是可愛動物，而魁登斯看起來十分不舒服。

護法似乎對於隱藏的闇黑怨主充滿戒備，但並沒有發動任何攻擊，只是在他身邊打轉。魁登斯瞪大了眼睛，不知為什麼冒出冷汗與眼淚。直到銀色的野獸嗅聞著他，在他身邊踱步一圈，尾巴拍了下他的肩頭，消失在夜色當中為止。

「......魁登斯，」葛雷夫伸手拉起了穿得單薄的魁登斯，「進屋去吧。」把魁登斯抱上閣樓窗台，他才發現自己練習得忘我，身上也是點點汗珠。

好一陣子沒從從閣樓窗台直接進屋了，自從自己公務變得繁忙之後。陌生而熟悉的感覺。「你還好嗎？魁登斯？」魁登斯虛脫地點點頭，沒發覺自己指節發白地緊緊揪著葛雷夫襯衫胸口處不放，直到葛雷夫拉開他的手。

 

「先生、您......可以教我魔法麼？」

 

葛雷夫像是沒聽懂他的問句，只是讓魁登斯在床上坐好，打算離開房間。魁登斯再次重複了一次，聲音怯懦而充滿了不確定。「……為什麼這麼說？」

葛雷夫停下腳步，這次他聽清了魁登斯的請求。

 

『這是魔法，你看得出來。』那朵美麗的紅色花綻放著。

『我感覺的出來，你就是那個關鍵。我只把這個，交給少數我信任的人……你是特別的，魁登斯。』

『你越快達成此事，我們都能夠得到自由。』從那個家、從狹窄的暗巷裡。

『你將擁有這榮耀——你跟我，在魔法的世界受人尊崇……你將與我同行。』

『你能成為我們的一份子，魁登斯。』

 

「您說……可以教我的。」魁登斯雙唇顫抖著呢喃，眼淚幾乎要流出。

 

不。不是葛雷夫先生。葛雷夫先生從沒承諾我任何事情。

 

『你沒有那個慧根，魁登斯。你是個爆竹，我一聞就知道了。出身在魔法家族裡，但沒有學魔法的資質。』

 

他不敢看葛雷夫先生的表情，只能垂著頭，像是說錯話等待著被責罰的孩子。

 

茉西路易斯！天殺的葛林戴華德！葛雷夫不敢相信那個黑巫師竟然連這種承諾都對莫魔——或爆竹說過。簡直就是跟雞甜言蜜語說牠能成為鳳凰一樣鬼扯。他聞起來就是個爆竹。即使他體內有闇黑怨靈。就算原本有使用魔法的天份，也可能早已扭曲轉化為不可控制的怨靈。那不是魔法——那是黑暗的災難。葛雷夫眉頭深鎖，望著坐在床邊，駝著背，縮得小小的魁登斯。

 

葛雷夫拉開寫字桌旁的那把椅子，坐下。魁登斯聽見葛雷夫發出了一聲嘆息。

他惹葛雷夫先生生氣了。魁登斯幾乎無法忍受這沉默，和先生的視線。

與其說錯話被葛雷夫先生厭惡、被趕出門，他寧可被處罰。

葛雷夫看著男孩畏畏縮縮、半放棄地解開腰上的皮帶。皮帶上的金屬扣環碰撞發出清脆的聲音，室內的溫度彷彿下降了好幾度。

葛雷夫傾身按住男孩冰冷且抖個不停的手，「不、不、不，魁登斯。停。」他拉開男孩的手，快速地扣好他的皮帶。

「頭抬起來，看著我。」魁登斯仍垂著頭，不發一語。葛雷夫覺得耐心逐漸流失，他把椅子拉得更近，不顧男孩嗚咽抗拒著想別開頭，伸手抬起魁登斯單薄的下巴迫使他非得看著自己不可。

男孩悲傷自責的表情讓他覺得心情糟透了。「首先，我不會這樣處罰你。我知道那個女人怎麼對你，但那已經過去了。」葛雷夫嘆氣，用拇指揩去從魁登斯眼角溢出的濕潤，「沒有任何人能再這樣毆打你，你也不該讓別人這麼對你。」

「先生、對不起、我不該要求您……」不該說想要學魔法。不該請求葛雷夫先生兌現他沒許諾過的諾言。

「葛林戴華德說要教你？是麼？」用他的身份、他的臉孔、他的聲音做承諾。這狡猾的老騙子。

「他還說了什麼？」

「他說……我不可能學得會。說我是爆竹，永遠也學不會魔法、」

明明已經心碎過一次，為什麼還是如此難受呢？魁登斯十分困惑，不明白自己為何如此傷心。

「夠了，別說下去。」葛雷夫截斷他的話，但立刻意識到自己語氣有些嚴厲，他試著放緩一些再開口，「接下來我可能會說些讓你失望的話，但你得乖乖聽好，想清楚之後，再告訴我你的想法。」葛雷夫盡可能地選擇不那麼嚴苛的字眼，慢慢地說。

他可不希望闇黑怨靈把他的閣樓摧毀。

他理了理男孩的領口後，豎起一根手指，「第一個問題：你為什麼想學魔法？」

「會魔法不代表你在這個社會上能受人敬重或喜愛。你待在賽倫復興會中，應該知道莫魔有多害怕無形的力量，即使是擁有魔力的巫師，也不能大聲地在外頭說出自己真正的身份。」

「第二個問題：莫魔——或爆竹，再怎麼努力，也許終其一生都無法使用魔法。」

「即使出身純血巫師家族，仍有非常少部分的孩子學不會魔法，這比出身莫魔更痛苦。爆竹的地位在巫師當中很低微，將無法找到合適的工作與伴侶。帕拉波法律禁止巫師與莫魔通婚，如果你沒有魔法卻加入了巫師界，馬上就會面臨嚴峻的階級不平等、歧視。你會比過往更沮喪。」

「第三個問題——也許是最重要的問題。你的身體裡有闇黑怨靈。」

「至今沒有闇黑怨主活過十歲，他們受盡苦痛折磨而死去。闇黑怨靈能不能從身體裡分離出來、是否還會侵蝕你的身心，這些都沒有答案。就遠古的記錄來看，這算是絕症。我們先假設你能擺脫它，但經過如此長年的壓抑，學習魔法的挫折與絕望，很有可能會加速體內闇黑怨靈的失控也不一定。好不容易活下來的你，刻意選擇艱困的道路，這樣真的好嗎？」

「我不曉得葛林戴華德跟你說過什麼，做過怎樣的承諾，那些在你最痛苦的時候像是救命繩索的甜言蜜語，終究是虛幻的欺騙。」葛雷夫希望眼前的孩子能夠從那虛幻的夢境中清醒過來，試著對自己好些。

如果他想回歸一般人的生活，他可以替他安排——前提是闇黑怨靈消失，或能穩定平靜下來，沒有威脅性的時候。

魁登斯不知道是否有聽懂他的話，只是雙眼裡蓄著水光，迷茫地望著他。

「魁登斯，你能理解我所說的話嗎？」魁登斯張開了嘴，但沒有發出聲音，他頓了好一會兒，點點頭之後，重新開口，艱難地。「您願意教我魔法嗎……葛雷夫先生。我……我想學。」

他想要學習、想要變得堅強。想和強大的葛雷夫先生、和善的金坦小姐一樣。他想擺脫纏繞在自己身上的不幸，與身體裡的闇黑怨靈對抗，或共存。

他想活下去。

想待在葛雷夫先生的身邊。

葛雷夫揉了揉眉心，他面對了有生以來第一次感到無法當機立斷做出決策的時刻。教一個莫魔、爆竹、闇黑怨主魔法？他應該寫信請教西修斯他弟弟，那個奇獸專家，評估如何妥善照顧、訓練一個闇黑怨主。

「我得寫封信問問專家意見。」葛雷夫吐出了一個保守的回應，「……但我欣賞你的勇氣，傻孩子。」他輕輕按著魁登斯的肩膀，露出了苦笑。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 專家建議。

_葛雷夫先生：_

  
很驚訝收到您的來信。感謝帕拉瑟，知道您痊癒且安好真是令人鬆了口氣。家兄也十分關心此事。想必您案上堆了數封家兄焦慮而擔憂的貓頭鷹急件。

十分感謝您所分享的情報，那些資訊對於英國魔法安全有諸多幫助，我們已著手補強一些安檢與防禦網的疏漏。

更訝異的是您寫信給我的原因。您提到了您跟闇黑怨主住在一起時我嚇了一跳。想必您尚未向各機關報備此事。這樣很好，我們不確定葛林戴華德究竟在各處有多少黨羽，看得出他對黑暗力量的渴求，若他得知闇黑怨主在您那裡，事情可能會再次推至危急狀態。

魁登斯保持著人形型態、擁有清醒自我意識的話，表示他的身心狀態遠比市政廳地鐵爆發時良好許多。我最後一次目視觀察時，他被攻擊到僅存一縷闇黑怨靈的形體，您說他已經恢復人形，顯然是朝向好的方面恢復。

 

您所請教的闇黑怨靈從宿主身上分離的方式，說明如後附件。但如您所知，我在蘇丹那兒並未真正成功，當時那個孩子身心都被侵蝕到危急，瀕死之下即使與闇黑怨靈分離，身體狀況也難以撐過難關。我合理地推測宿主本身的身心健康狀態是一大關鍵。太過虛弱的宿主進行分離術是危險的；反之，如能強化宿主身心，也許能進行分離或是，宿主自體抵抗怨靈，將侵蝕的情況做控制或治療。

 

另，您提到闇黑怨主能否學習魔法。我也無法回答您此事是否恰當。闇黑怨靈是壓抑魔法後扭曲的能量，如同您所理解。魁登斯身體運作魔法的機制——若已被侵蝕無法復原，那麼很可能重新學習魔法是徒勞無功的。但由您來信詢問的內容細節判斷，您已打算讓他嘗試。這是另一種治療闇黑怨靈的出路，或許魁登斯能夠擺脫怨靈，誠摯地希望您們能成功。

 

隨信附上我對闇黑怨靈的研究資料與分離治療的實驗細節。  
  


_誠摯地希望一切能好轉，_

_你的朋友，紐特_


	18. Chapter 18

小黑。

全名叫做刀疤‧小黑。房東太太的貓。在一個有陽光的午後，悄悄地出現在廚房外的窗台。在桌邊整理洗好的襯衫的魁登斯以為窗台的動靜是貓頭鷹送信來，結果是隻黑貓。牠有著金綠色眼睛，鼻子上方有一道深刻的疤痕。黑貓睨著他，露出像是「你是誰？」的質疑眼神。

不吉的黑貓。

邪惡女巫的同伴。最可能是惡魔或巫師幻化的形體之一。除了自己以外，瑪莉盧最痛恨看到的生物之一。

要是看到有黑貓在教會週邊出沒，瑪莉盧和孩子們都會向牠們丟擲石頭、噓聲驅趕。只有小妹莫蒂絲提會偷偷在教會後面的窄巷裡餵貓。他撞見過一兩次，都會把貓噓走，然後趕緊把妹妹拉離現場。莫蒂絲提會生氣地掙開他的手、跺起腳來，覺得哥哥愚昧不講道理。而他只擔心會有人看見，告訴媽媽──瑪莉盧要是知道疼愛的小女兒在餵養惡魔的同夥，肯定會震怒失望的。魁登斯連貓都不敢正眼看。

「你是葛雷夫先生的同伴嗎......？」黑貓前爪抓著窗戶邊緣，似乎想要進屋。魁登斯垂下視線悄聲詢問。

「你想要進來嗎？」黑貓歪著頭，停頓了一下，繼續在窗框上爬抓。直到到廚房倒杯水的葛雷夫先生為牠開窗為止。

葛雷夫先生一句話都沒說，讓那隻黑貓大搖大擺的進屋。黑貓輕巧地踱步進入屋內，那模樣像是在巡視自己的領地的女王。

葛雷夫先生無視那隻黑貓，可是黑貓卻亦步亦趨地跟著他。直到先生看起來要離開廚房去時，黑貓加快腳步跟緊，穿過葛雷夫先生步行的雙腳間，一個翻滾，橫倒在葛雷夫先生的腳前。那愛嬌的動作，像是迷上了先生一樣，閃亮亮的綠色眼睛直盯著他。

葛雷夫先生不為所動，就這樣彼此注視了幾秒──魁登斯忍不住放下手上的熨斗，觀察這一人一貓的對峙。貓又翻滾了一圈，露出牠最脆弱的肚子。視線幾乎不曾離開過葛雷夫先生。

牠愛上先生了也不一定──正全心全意地在向葛雷夫先生示愛。直到有人敲打著葛雷夫先生家的門為止。黑貓敏捷地翻身坐起，待在先生的腳邊。葛雷夫先生對貓露出了一個無可奈何的表情，「快回去，別老想賴在這。刀疤。你只要一不見好像就是我得負責一樣。」葛雷夫只是喃喃地說，接著彎身撈起了貓，走向大門。

 

「葛雷夫先生......啊，果然！小黑又跑來打擾您了！」圍著一條毛線編織黃色披巾的老婦人氣喘吁吁地，爬樓梯似乎耗盡了她大半的體力。

「不要緊的，格拉姆夫人。」魁登斯看見葛雷夫先生盡可能地露出了一個和藹的笑臉，把那隻黏人的貓交給老婦人。「這是魁登斯，我的遠親。您應該聽說了吧，才剛搬來和我一起住。」並伸手要魁登斯過來門邊。

「噢、噢......這樣啊，年輕人，還在念書嗎？來紐約找工作？」老婦人調整臉上掛的圓框眼鏡，瞇起眼睛試圖想看清躲在葛雷夫身後的魁登斯。「個兒真高啊，孩子。希望你在這兒住得習慣。」

「您.....您好。謝謝......謝謝您。」魁登斯羞赧地回話，他感覺葛雷夫先生的手掌正放在他的肩上、在他的頸邊鼓勵似地輕推，他像隻被葛雷夫先生拎起的貓，只不過正被順著毛。

 

格拉姆夫人手上的貓對他「喵！」地叫了聲。

──他此刻只覺得耳朵發熱。


End file.
